Conquest
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Zero takes a trip through time.
1. Chapter 1

"X couldn't have been defeated. He was fucking Mega Man X. The symbol for peace. The hope of reploids and humans everywhere. Most of all the one I cared for the most. I lay here restless hoping my dearest was all right. No one had ever taken me for a worrier. They assumed "The great Zero was too cold stoic and noble to worry about anyone but himself" That wasn't the case. I'm completely torn up right now. X is my world. He's not here next to me sleep where he should be. Still at 4:30 am he still didn't come home. Well back to the Hunters' headquarters anyways. I wish I could just stop myself from being paranoid..." Zero thought as he drifted off into dream land.

When Zero opened his eyes he was in another place completely. Certainly this hadn't been anywhere near Abel city. What he saw was a clear open field with flowers and weeds sprouting up from the grass. A swing set, a few slides and monkey bars. They hadn't had this in Their time of 21XX. This is what could be described as a local public park. Okay so Zero was in a park on a bench. That didn't really answer where he was. Zero has started to look around. Suddenly he saw a bunch of little of what looked like cleaning bots, scowering the ground cleaning anything and everything they could. All the while recycling. But the first thing that Zero noticed were the make and model of said robots. They were ancient. Suddenly Zero felt very lost.

He began to walk around more and more. Seeing alot of the technology walking and wondering around He began to notice everything was out of date. Suddenly the realization had fallen over Zero. He had gone back in time. More than 100 years. If it were true then that had meant His creator were still alive. Also X's creator, The well known Thomas Light. Zero hadn't been sure who his creator was so the best thing was to go find Thomas Light to get some answers and posibally a way home.

Everything in the city said Monsteropolis. So that must've been where He was. He knew that Light Labs were located somewhere in or near Monstropolis so He must've been doing a good job thus far. Sort of. Zero had suddenly spotted a police station. He casually walked inside, up to the front desk.

"Hello can you tell me where I can find Light Labs?" Zero asked the clerk woman at said desk.

"Oh my yes. Are you new here Sir?" She said cheeks a little rosy.

Zero had realized what he'd been wearing. His sleep stuff. Which consisted of a T-shirt and some shorts, No shoes, and 2 slightly high but not all the way to the knees mitch matched socks. His hair was completely down and over the place. A straight case of classic bedhead.

"Err I guess you could say that...So can I have those directions?" Zero answered slightly embarased at his just out of bed appearance.

"Just go around the corner walk straight and turn left, and You'll see it not too far off.

"Thanks Ma'am" Zero said exiting the station swiftly.

Doing just as the Woman said He had reached Light Labs. Knocking on the door he'd heard a loud thump, and a "OUCH ROLL YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE" Coming from a boyish voice from inside the door. "Well Rock maybe now you won't leave your hover board by the stairs" A girlish voice had replied.

Zero sighed and rang the door bell again. He then heard the girlish voice reply "COMING". Zero had stepped back so she could open the door. When the door was open He saw a girl that couldn't have been over the age of 12. She had her long blonde hair tied into a pony tail with bangs covering her forhead. She was wearing a simple red dress that fell to Her knees. She sternly looked at Zero.

"Who are you? State your business." The girl had said straight forward and determined.

For some reason Zero had felt a little intimidated. But he responded anyhow.

"My name is Zero and I'm here to see Dr. Light." Zero stated.

"Oh I see come on in I'll make you some tea" She said happily and marched off with spring in her step Zero followed her to the living room where She then made him sit.

"I'll go tell Dr. Light your here and get tea so hold on a sec...by the way My name is Roll" Roll said cheerfully.

"That's a cool name and thanks again Roll" Zero replied. With that She walked away leaving Zero all alone in the cozy livingroom.

Zero was about to doze off. He'd been walking all around town for seemed like hours and hours and frankly Zero was about to just crash. He was waiting for about 15 minutes when suddenly a boy with brown hair had walked up. He was small and slender. Wearing all blue. Imediatly Zero had hopped up, and hugged the boy.

"X!?... I'm so glad your safe" Zero had exclaimed. The boy was however not returning the hug but gave Zero a look of utter confusion. Zero had caught wind of this and let go.

"Erm...mister...this is sorta awkward...Who's X? My name is Rock...who are you? and why're you in my livingroom?" Rock had asked awkwardly.

Zero then felt extremely awkward. The boy looked so much liked X but the closer Zero had looked the more and more he could see the differences. Eye color, He was younger not as tall and had a slightly different hair cut, and his face was a little different.

"I'm so sorry Kid I thought you were someone else...er I'm Zero" Zero responded apologetically.

"But you never answered my question who's X...your girlfriend?" Rock asked smugly.

"Something like that. Although not a girl" Zero said outright. Rock made a confused face.

Finally Dr. Light and Roll came into the livingroom.

"So this is the one you were telling me about Roll?" Dr. Light asked.

"That's right Doc" Roll responded placing the tea cups down.

Zero had known what Dr. Light had looked like. He'd seen X's recordings of Dr. Light and his upgrade capsels. It was sort of weird to actually see the man in person.

"My god your such an advanced specimen" Dr. Light had suddenly blurted out.

"Erm...thanks?" Zero had awkwardly responded looking at his knees.

"Your specs don't look like anything I've ever seen I thought you were completely human. Who made you?" Dr. Light exclaimed.

"Honestly I have no idea. But I think I've gone back in time or something what year is this?" Zero asked.

"20XX" Rock had replied.

"Okay that makes alot of since. Things are alot different in my time" Zero said realizing he was right.

"What year are you from?" Roll asked.

"21XX" Zero responded casually.

The three were then dumbstruck. Seriously was time travel possible in the future?

"Is there any way for me to go back to my time?" Zero asked.

"No I'm afraid time travel isn't possible yet But let me ask you this. Is there peace in your time?" Dr. Light asked.

"No. I'm not gonna suger coat. Maverick robots are running lose and the only people that can stop them are the Maverick hunters. Alot of the humans are living cushy lives while the others struggle because robots have taken all their jobs. There's nuclear wars and the leaders of the world are a bunch of cowards. There's only one genius left and his name is Dr. Cain." Zero said in a serious tone.

"Please tell me it was a lie" Dr. Light said distraughtly.

"No I won't because its the truth. Peace never lasts." Zero said simply.

"We've fought so hard for peace just for the people of the future to throw it away" Rock said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't fear. Thats the future. You guys live in your present time. Warn future generations of what they'll become if they keep doing what their doing. Then maybe we ll see a brighter day." Zero said.

Both Rock and Dr. Light had then looked up and nodded.

"By the way Dr. Light have you started building X yet?" Zero asked anxiously.

"How do you know about that? No one knows about that. But since you asked he's still in blue print form and I'm making his core" Dr. Light said.

"In My time X is a maverick hunter alongside myself He's saved the world tons of times. He's the shining hope for humanity. Everyone believes in him. Honestly the future would be pretty damn bleak if you hadn't built him and for that I thank you Dr Light" Zero explained.

"That's a relieve he's chosen to fight for good. I was really worried about the plans for his A.I system but now I know I have done good. By the way he sounds like he should be your rival since your both maverick hunters and around the same age in looks. What's your relationship with my X?" Dr. Light asked.

"He's my best friend and we're lovers. Also partners in maverick hunting" Zero said.

"X is homosexual?...Well...Ha you give robots complete free will and they're homosexual...god knows that happens alot around here. What did you say your name was again?" Dr. Light said with slight laughter.

"Zero" Zero responded not amused with his laughter.

Suddenly Dr. Light looked serious.

"Son I think I know who created you. The madman Dr. Wily. He's been using robots for evil for a long time now and honestly I heard he was working on something big. Maybe thats you" Dr. Light responded.

"Do you know where I can find Him?" Zero asked anxiously.

Dr. Light sighed. "Yes. The other side of town on the west end. You can find Skull Fortress. I wouldn't go. You'll be dissapointed."

"No I have to this is the man who created me after all." Zero said almost out the door.

"Zero your welcome to come back and stay if you want" Dr. Light said.

"Okay I may just have to take you up on that offer. Bye everyone" With that last statement Zero was out the door.  
On his way to Dr. Wily's fortress. He'd finally meet his creator. The questions about his origin would dissapear. But was Zero ready?

To be continued.

Review don't be a pussy. Also I'm taking Mega Man and other Capcom games requests. So come at me with a PM if you've got something.  
And don't worry Ch.2 will be up in the next day or two.

This frog is out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Zero was going to meet his creator the infamous Dr. Wily. Zero was slightly nervous at the pit of his chest. He took Dr. Lights directions, went to the west side of the city. He was walking at regular speed. There was no rush because honestly Zero was shaken up by the whole matter. He was going to meet the person who built him. The person who thought him up. Spent time working on him. In short it was like meeting your parent for the first time. Zero had felt like alot of his questions would be answered but honestly Zero was a little frightened to have them answered. Why was he built? What did his dreams mean? It was really weird to think about. Zero looked off into the distance and not far ahead there was a huge building with a giant skull resting on the top. It looked like your sterotypical villian hide out.

Someone really really liked skulls Zero thought as he rung the door bell. Almost imediately after he'd done so, a huge monitor came down and turned on. What Zero saw was a orange robot with what looked like giant scissors on his head. The robot spoke.

"WHAT'S YOUR BUSINESS HERE?" The orange robot said with false arrogance. Zero wasn't buying it. The robot wasn't the least bit intimidating. But not wanting to get off on the wrong foot, He decided to play along with the orange robots game.

"My name is Zero I've come to see Dr. Wily." Zero responded dryly.

"YOU FOOL YOU DARE TO COME AND SEE THE GREAT SCIENTIST DOCTOR WILY? YOU'VE DU-" The little orange scissor head robot got inturrpted.

"CUTMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE FOOL" An old man scolded the orange robot and lightly pushed him out of the monitors view. The old man looked down on Zero and observed him.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The old man spoke

"I've just told you. My name is Zero and I've come to see Dr. Wily." Zero said unamused.

"Ah really? I don't get many visitors. Better not be the cops or you'll regret it. The door will open in 5 seconds." With that the monitor turned off. Zero's first impersonation of skull fortress was... strange it was certainly something he'd remember. So on that not Zero had walked through the open door.  
There were many robots inside. Small and Large. Human sized and animals. The all however did one thing in common. They all looked at Zero as he walked through the door. Some of the looks were looks of curiosity. Some of the looks were death stares. Some of them just didn't give a damn but noticed something new. Zero walked ignoring all the glances. But the more and more he wandered the more and more he got lost. Skull fortress was a big place. Zero had gotten lost. And the more he tried to retrace his steps the more he ended up getting lost. It was incredibly confusing. Zero was about to give up when a red armoured hand touched his shoulder.

Zero turned around to see who the hand belonged to. What he saw was a teenage boy with sunglasses a yellow scarf and his brown hair styled into a pompadour with long bangs. The boy spoke.

"You look lost" The boy said with a slight concerned face but it was hard to know what he was actually feeling because his eyes were covered completely.

"Yeah I'm trying to find the lab but the more I move around the more I lose my way." Zero responded.

"Well if you follow me I can take you to the Lab I was heading there myself" The boy said.

"Seriously? Thanks dude...Hey whats your name?" Zero asked curiously.

"Its Blues but I also go by Protoman. Whatever floats your boat. What's your angle?" Protoman said as they began to walk.

"Would you believe me if I said that I'm a reploid from the year 21XX named Zero. Who was created by Dr. Wily?" Zero said while smirking.

"Honestly with all things I've seen these past years I wouldn't question it. But I've got to ask, what's time travel like?" Protoman asked.

"I can't say I know I just woke up and I was here in this time" Zero responded carefully thinking back.

"Must be really confusing. But you seem pretty calm about the whole situation. I like that." Protoman said.

"This may seem random but I really really like your hair" Zero said suddenly.

"Ha. Thanks I've been silently admiring yours too" Protoman laughing. Suddenly Zero looked away. He noticed all the robot masters staring at the two walking. There were some really odd ones. One looked like a giant fan. One had saws on his head. Another was completely made out of wood. Who ever had designed them had some imagination. Some crazy imagination. He was going to ask Protoman about it but instead decided against it. He didn't want to offend by asking. So he just dropped the thoughts. He began to look at Protoman. His design was simple yet so complex. He had a boyish figure but was tall and skinny. A slight curve to him too. He was almost as cute as X. Heh X thats right. Get your mind out of the gutter Zero. Zero thought making a serious face.

"We're here" Protoman said opening the lab door. Imediately as the door opened A robot with black armour and purple streaks running down his face and smirked.

"Hey Proto-fag who's your boyfriend?" The robot smirked pompusly.

"Man Bass you been masturbating to Roll again? Your right arm is so cocky" Protoman said smugly not missing a beat.

"Shut up you two. Your both Faggots and Masturbaters in my book" Dr. Wily said casually. Protoman and Bass just glared. Then suddenly looked straight at Zero.

"Young man why did you want to see me?" Dr. Wily asked Zero.

"Well to make this short. You created me and I came to meet you. I'm from the year 21XX. For some reason I've gone back in time. My name is Zero."

"You say your name is Zero?" Dr. Wily asked.

"Yes" Zero answered.

"Impossible the Zero I'm creating isn't even half way done. Take a look" Dr. Wily said as he pulled out his work on model Zero. Zero looked at the body structure laying on the table. It was none other than himself.

"You don't believe me?" Zero said.

"Your gonna have to have proof son. I'll admit you are an advanced machine but there's no way I could have made you" Dr. wily responded.

"What if your computer reconizes me? What then" Zero questioned.

"Then I'll believe every single word you've said" Dr. Wily said.

"Hook me up to your mainframe then" Zero said as if he'd doubted nothing.

"Protoman , Bass, Get the computers ready." Dr. Wily said. They then hooked Zero up and the computer did infact reconize him as DWN-Infinity- Zero.  
Dr. Wily was dumb founded.

"Wow. So this is what the end result will be. I've done good. Its nice to meet you My greatest creation. Hows your life in the future and what's happening then." Dr. Wily asked.

"Its complicated. In the time I live in, humans and robots live among each other but the problem is that suddenly the robots catch a virus called Maverick virus. Which causes the robots to basically loose their shit and go ham on all the humans for various personal reasons." Zero stated.

"What about the 3 rules of robotics? Does that still stand in the future?" Wily asked.

"For some yes. For most no." Zero said.

"What sort of role do you play in that world?" Protoman asked.

"I'm a maverick hunter stopping the rouge robots" Zero answered.

"So your a good doer ugh lame" Dr. Wily said dissappointed.

"It sounds like the world in the future needs you" Protoman said.

"No they don't need me but they need Megaman X. He's their hope." Zero said.

"Wait are you talking about that robot Thomas is working on right now...ugh...don't tell me you guys are friends" Dr. Wily face palmed.

"Well actually more than friends I love him" Zero stated. Protoman and Bass were surprised. Dr. Wily looked depressed.

"You do you know you guys were made to fight each other right?" Dr. Wily said still faced down.

"Really? So I was made for evil. Not that suprising I am pretty bad ass. I'm sorry to dissapoint you." Zero said not letting it phase him.

"Its alright I gave you freedom on purpose and I'm not going to make this into any Romeo and Julliet scenareo" said sadly.

"Poor doc. Looks like you'll need to come up with another plan to get back at Dr. Light" Bass said sarcastically.

Protoman chuckled. Dr. Wily just sighed.

"Anyways its getting late do you know where your staying Zero?" Protoman asked.

"I'm not sure actually. Dr. Light offered to let me stay at light labs but it was really awkward over there and over here is pretty damn creepy..no offense.

"None taken" Dr. Wily responded still sad.

"Well you can stay with me if you want Zero" Protoman offered.

"Thanks dude" Zero and Protoman were about to walk out the Lab when Dr. Wily spoke once more.

"Zero there may be a way for you to get back home. I've developed a blueprint for a machine for time travel about 4 years ago and never built it. If you come back tomorrow we can discuss it more and I'll start building it." Dr. Wily stated.

Zero felt his heart leap with joy. Zero walked over to Dr. Wily and gave him a hug. Dr. Wily looked suprised. Then he smiled. Honestly it was a intense father and son moment. Zero spoke.

"Thank you" Zero said with gratitude.

"Don't get all sappy on me you good do-er" Dr. Wily said jokingly. With a wave Protoman and Zero left. Walking down the street, On their way to protoman's apartment.  
Zero decided he wanted to make conversation so he started one up.

"You know before I got to Wilys lab Dr. Light told me that Wily was insane and evil and I'd be dissappointed. But honestly I can say that I was created by a pretty cool dude." Zero said.

"No don't let yourself get fooled Wily is batshit crazy but he's one hell of a genius. He's my creator too and honestly I wouldn't have it any other way. I was also created by Dr. Light in the same sense. Back when they worked together. You could say that I was the first robot to have free will. But I'm not perfect." Protoman said as if he were looking back on memories.

"So the two worked together back in the day?" Zero asked

"Yeah you could say it was the break up of the century. Their still forever bitter at each other. But one day I just want the two to talk again." Protoman said looking up at the sky.

"You make it seem like their your devoriced parents" Zero said chuckling.

"Aaha in a sense it is sort of like that. I suppose" Protoman chuckled.

"Hey Protoman..." Zero said.

"Call me Blues." Protoman said. Zero smiled.

"This feels like one big dream but I know I was brought back for some reason. It wasn't to meet my creator. This has to be destiny. I can feel it. Do you know what I mean Blues?" Zero said.

"Yes I do. There are times when somethings are just fate. Things will change. But I know this. Your place isn't here in the past. You're needed in the future even if its just to be there for Megaman X. Our time isn't your worry. So if something goes down. But you have a way back don't hesitate." Protoman said.

"Thanks for that" Zero said.

"Anyways we're here home sweet home" Protoman said as he pulled out a set of keys. There were three keys on the chain and 4 different key chains. One was astroboy another was a Spiderman. The other two were 2 small squares that Zero couldn't make out clearly. Protoman opened the door. Zero looked around. It was a simple apartment. Everything matched it was all Red, Grey, and Yellow. Protoman had made some pomogranite tea and gave it to Zero. Soon after Zero found himself getting sleepy. So then he went to sleep on the Red and Yellow futon that Protoman had let him use.

"My creator huh? I forgot to ask him about my dreams...there's always tomorrow. I wonder what X is doing now...I wonder if he came home I wonder if he misses me..." Those we're Zero's thoughts before sleeping. For when he awoke he'd be even more confused.

In a different time A different era. A different life.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

"Zero. Zero. ZERRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Zero could hear the scream as he slept. It sounded like a girl...a little girl.

"ZERO" Deciding to open his eyes to see what the fuss is all about Zero opens his eyes to a blonde girl dressed in a pink dress with black tights she looked really worried.

"What?..." Were the only words Zero could work out as he sat up a little, as soon as sitting up a sharp pain began to throb on Zero's head.

"ZERO! Don't push yourself you took on a huge blast just now and it knocked you out. I was so worried Zero..." The girl looked down and a tear fell from her eyes.

Zero was so utterly confused. He could've sworn he was inside of Protoman's apartment sleeping in a futon. What and where the hell is this. Zero began to look around there was nothing but a lonely dessert with wind blowing the sand all around. No life anywhere to be found. Zero tried to get up. But his body wouldn't let him. Zero was confused he didn't remember taking on a blast. Nor did he have any idea who this girl was. His systems told him that she was human. So that was even more puzzling. So Zero decided to ask her some questions.

"Hey girl who are you and why am I here?" Zero asked calmly. He saw she was crying so he didn't want to make her more upset.

"W-What you don't remember me?" Her tears stopped.

"Never seen you a day in my life" Zero responded thinking as hard as he could.

"This is awful...I can't believe this...We need to get you help" She said as she grabbed on to Zero's arm. But Zero pulled away.

"First explain to me where I am and who you are" Zero insisted looking at the girl sternly.

"My name is Ciel. I'm a scientist that is on the side of the reploids. There's this reploid named Megaman X killing all the reploids we are currently trying to stop the leader and take back the world. X has gone mad. Someone must stop him. That someone is you Zero. Its your destiny. I woke you up from your slumber so you could save humanity once more. But not just humanity. Reploids as well. Zero please. please remember." Ciel said as she looked Zero straight in the eye.

"If what you say is true... then that means I've traveled to a distant time in the future... or maybe even to another universe." Zero said.

"Zero I think you busted your memory chip" Ciel said.

"No you don't understand... I'm not supposed to be in this time. I don't think I'm your Zero..." Zero said looking down. Ciel looked confused.

"No...no you...your definatly it...Zero...you have to save us...save us all..." Ciel said still looking down in rage.

"Listen, Ciel was it? I don't know what your trying to pull but I need to find a way home" Zero said as he started to walk away.

"Oh...your not going anywhere Zero..." Ciel smiled sweetly. She touched Zero's helmet and tapped it in some wierd way. A soon as she finished Zero fell to the ground unconcious.

Zero was unconcious and Ciel called for help and took him back to headquarters. But it was a faint unconciousness, Zero could see everything happen, he was powerless to stop it. They hooked him up to a machine. Suddenly Zero woke up.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE" Zero screeched.

"No this is for your own good Zero" Ciel responded.

"I said let me go. I don't know you I can't trust you...what makes you think I'll just go along with you? Who the hell do you think I am?" Zero growled.

Just then a red aura descended off of and the other researchers were frantic. Running about trying to put stablizers inside of Zero.

"Its not working!" Ciel responded.

"Miss Ciel I don't know how much longer we can supress him" A random worker said.

"Damn" Ciel responded. Finally the explosion came and Zero was freed of all bondage.

"I don't who you people are or what your trying to accomplish but you can't reset me like I'm some sort of toy. Now I want the truth and the whole truth WHERE AM I." Zero said as he grabbed Ciel by the shirt and shook her slightly.

"I already told you" Ciel responded hope glimmering in her eyes.

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION" Zero said shaking her once more.

Ciel didn't respond with words she started crying. Zero dropped her. He heard a voice. Small and light.

"Zero." The light voice said.

"I know this voice...X?" Zero responded amazed. Looking up he saw a baby blue glowering light.

"Zero these people are your friends their trying to help you" X said finally becoming clear to the eye. Zero felt the X's warm aura automatically he knew the feeling. This small fairy was indeed X. It had his feel his warmth. Something Zero had grown accustomed to,something Zero couldn't live without.

"Zero...I know things are confusing but you need to stay strong and trust the people around you...for me Zero. I have to go now..." With that the tiny fairy faded. Zero was left alone with a empty feeling a broken lab and a untraveled path.

"X..." Zero said falling onto his looked at Ciel who had been watching the whole ordeal.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Zero asked ciel.

"He's gone replaced by a horrid copy" Ciel answered sadly with a sympathetic look.

Zero's fists were clentched into a fist.

"Where is this reploid? I'll help you. because this isn't the future X and I faught for. There was supposed to be peace, there was supposed to be harmony amongst everyone. Not this vilent blood must've brought me here. I'll play into your hands if not for peace, but most importantly for X." Zero said as he picked himself off the ground,picking up a new saber.

He walked for the door with confidence in his walk. One vision. One hero. One blade, One blaser.

To be continued. 


	4. Chapter 4

Zero began his search. He would search and destroy the one who was bringing this futuristic world down, a copy of the one he loved the most, X. Would be he be able to attack the copy? What if he was too much like X? What if he proved to be stronger than Zero and the whole world changed for the worst. But there was one thing Zero felt in his heart. He was here to do something. The same feeling he felt while being in monstropolis.

Ciel had given him some upgrades before he started in his way. Neo Arcadia was in sight. Honestly Zero felt like things were happening too fast. But Zero had a feeling in his gut that his time here would be short. Zero was being guided by some nameless Cyber elf to where Copy X was hiding. It was a tall buiding about 40 stories high, Well it was more like a tower if you want spacifics. Zero knew that the battle would start here. The Cyber elf dispersed. There was no need for any elf deaths. Zero gripped his sword. He could sense Copy X. Zero began the tower climb.

There was no one on the first floor so Zero was a little dissappointed that he couldn't warm up on any of the guards. It was so easy suddenly Zero heard a faint clicking noise coming from the wall. Zero knew then and there the next floor would be ready for him. Zero's foot steps got slower. Finally he reached the path to the next floor.  
The choice was clear. Stairs or Elevator. Zero wasn't sure which one was more save. He didn't want Copy X to know he was penetraiting his base. He wanted to save the best for last. So, paranoid of being found out Zero walked onto the stairs. As Zero stepped onto the first step, all the steps disintegrated Zero had one thought : Fuck.

Before Zero could fall on the disintegrating steps he jumped back on the 1st floor. As soon as Zero's feet connected with the first floor ground, Everything started flickering on and off red. Zero knew he was fucked then. How much worse could it get? Alot worse , the walls started coming together. Spikes emerged out of them.  
It got real. Zero's first reaction was to find a way out of the building. If the first floor was like this imagine how the others would be. Zero was not ready for that type of challege if it could be avoided. Suddenly Zero noticed that there were windows. Doing a dash slide he shot the window breaking the glass for a clear exit of the building. Zero found himself falling. So before hitting the ground he grabbed a sharp edge of the buiding and was hanging off. Zero took a breath of relief. Suddenly his comunicaitor came on. It was Ciel.

"Zero are you alright I detected alot of small exploision on the first floor where you were." Ciel asked very concerned like.

"Ha I'm fine just underestimated our enemy alittle but its cool. Are you getting concerned for me? I hope your not falling for me. I'm taken" Zero said in a smug and teasing voice. Ciel blushed and studdered.

"W-Who would fall for a reploid like you?! I hope you fall off that building DIE!" With that she hung up. Zero just laughed. She was fun to tease. He'd have to remember that later. But as for now it was back to business. Finding someway to climb back up the building without setting off another one of those death traps off. Zero decided to just climb the side of the buiding unto the top floor. Copy X must've been watching his every move

Zero started up the building in a non-stop dash. It could beat the air currents instead of just plan running. As Zero thought there was a huge tanker shooting at him, Copy X was really prepared. Zero was more than willing to counter. He pulled out his blaser and charged it up as he ran toward the tanker. It shot out about 4 missles and Zero dogded then all. Finally Zero shot it down.

If the rest of the defense was easy as this one then there would be no problem getting to the top of the tower. Zero faced more easy enemies. Climbing up the tower it had been about 2 minutes of dashing when Zero had gotten to almost the top. He decided to get inside the building at the Second to last floor. Swifty Zero opened the window and entered inside the building. Again just as the 1st floor there didn't appear to be any security or any threats. This made Zero nervous. One wrong move and that could be it. Gone in a heart beat. Zero was walking slow ,while looking around at all angles. Suddenly Zero heard footsteps.

Zero looked up but what he saw was himself. Albeit a little more badass looking but that was definatly himself. Zero spoke.

"Who are you? Why did you take my form?" Zero demanded pulling out his Z-saber.

"I'm Omega. But you should know that more than anyone else. I've heard you lost your memory. So I'll make this short." Omega pulled out a saber.

"Pffft. I'll take you on" Zero ran at Omega swinging his sword in full. Omega, suprised by the sudden attack blocked with his hands, dropping the his saber. Zero had a smirk on his lips.

"You may look like me but you'll never have my fire. Step down" With that sentence Zero slashed his sword cutting off both of Omega's hands. Suddenly Zero saw a bright blue light. It was none other than Copy X. Omega fell to the ground bleeding synthetic blood and oil from his hands. Copy X and Zero could hear the cries. Copy X smiled when he saw Zero.

"Zero I was so worried about you..." Copy X was smiling X's signature smile it made Zero sick to his stomach.

"Save your breath I know your just a demonic copy. You can't pretend to be the original." Zero pulled out his Saber.

"Ciel lied to you Zero. She's a terrorist who wants reploids to rule the world. I'm not the copy...the copy is the Cyber Elf. Zero I'm not lying to you. I love you Zero..." Copy X started walking towards Zero. He was getting closer and closer. Zero felt as though he couldn't move. Zero's mind was telling him to move,to attack, but he couldn't.  
Copy X grabbed Zero's arms and put them around his waist. Something X always did to Zero. Copy X smirked. He knew he had Zero right in his palms. Copy X was about to lean in for a kiss. Every bone in Zero's body wanted to move but he couldn't. Right before Copy X's lips connected Zero heard a voice.

"ZERO. DON'T LET THAT CHEAP WHORE FOOL YOU!". Suddenly Cyberelf X appered as fast as lightning and tackled Copy X. Copy X squealed. Zero sat confused but thankful. The way Ciel had explained it, she said that X couldn't take physical form so what gives? When Zero looked again snapping out of his thoughts. Cyber Elf X was throwing punches Copy X's way. Copy X started to bleed. Cyber Elf X was winning. Zero was about to help Cyber Elf X when suddenly Omega got off the ground, picking up his saber. He growled and came running at Zero. What was this? A series of dopple ganger fights? This was getting rediculous. Zero thought as he dodged Omega's slashes. Suddenly the whole room went black. He couldn't sense anyone anymore.

It was as if he were sleeping. But Zero couldn't feel anything around him. He heard laughing. Hearing...he could hear. That was one sense regained. He tried to open his eyelids but they couldn't open. He heard Japanese. What was it saying?...The ...plot...what? Zero couldn't make out much of it. But he only got one thing from it. "The plot"

When Zero opened his eyes he would be imensely suprised because he was back where he started.

Protoman's Apartment. He could still feel the effects of the other world. It wasn't a dream. It couldn't have been a dream. After all he came back to this place.  
Zero had an odd feeling about the whole situation...he wanted to ask Dr. Wily about it. The other place he had been was so strange. So much different from this world and his own. Zero also remembered the japanese talking. That must've had something to do with it. It must've.

He looked over to see Protoman sleeping. That means no to little time has passed since he left. Was it time travel or universe travel? Or hell was he just still dreaming. Zero wished someone would answer his questions. Some epic sooth sayer. Yeah that'll be the day.

Zero felt tired all of a sudden. He felt his body simmer down. His eyes shut. In the back of his mind a name appeared.

Keiji Inafune.

To be continued. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Zero woke up all he could feel was the softness of sheets and a warm pressence next to him. It felt familiar there's no way that this could be That futon inside of Protoman's apartment. Or the pod Ciel put him in. Zero opened up his eyes to discover that he was...home. Zero was relieved but still there was a weird feeling about the whole thing. Zero looked over to see a sleeping X next to him. X had slept in his armour minus his helmet. Zero had guessed X had come home really late last night from that mission he was on. And was so sleepy he forgot to take off his stuff. Typical X. He was asleep so cutely. He puts so much effort into saving this world all for it to crumble in less than 100 years. Zero thought to himself. The mere thought of what was to come shook Zero's anger to his very core. There can never be peace. Fate will always ruin it somehow. More will die. Humans and Reploids will never coexist. Just a fairy tail...

But X still believes. He'll never stop believing. Zero knows that. He couldn't bear to tell X of his time travel experiances. But on the other hand Zero has no proof that it was all real. It could've been a dream. Only a small amount of time has passed since Zero had slept that night. It was about 4:35 am when he had slept. It was about 10:24 am now. It seriously could've been a dream. Zero decided to get out of the bed. As soon as he did. He felt an imense pain coming from his chest. It was around the places omega slashed. Zero had gripped in pain. Okay so this wasn't a dream. He heard a faint groan from X.

"Z-Zero...? are you okay?" X was rubbing his eyes. He scooted closer to Zero in concern. Zero looked up and caught X in an embrace. X was even more worried.

"Zero If something's bothering you can tell m-" X was cut off by Zero kiss. X was not fooled by Zero's actions something was wrong and X had to get to the bottom of it. X pulled away.

"Zero I'm serious" X said looking right into Zero's eyes. Zero nodded about to tell his whole adventure story. Suddenly there was a voice outside the door.

"SERIOUS ABOUT WHAT? X~!" Both Zero and X winced. It was Axl. He came in and he busted down the door. Both Zero and X face palmed.

"WHAT THE FUCK AXL. MY DOOR." Zero shouted. Axl just smirked and blushed scratching the back of his head.

"You know its not polite to evesdrop Axl" X said giving Axl one of his mother glances.

"Well I was bored and I wanted to see what you guys were doing. But it sounded like you guys were going to bake a cake. So I was evesdropping to get blackmail for later." Axl said still putting on an innocent face.

"B-Bake a cake?" X asked. Axl's eyes got more mischevious. Zero looked across the room wondering what was going on. Axl walked closer to X. He grabbed X shoulder.

"Poor X trying to play innocent. Don't think I don't know what do with Zero. Your very naughty X. Sometimes when I pass by I can hear your moans...and..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA" X turned red and completely covered his face. Axl started laughing. X looked up embarassed and distraught.

"So if your if your done harrassing X, Axl can you tell me the real reason you came?" Zero asked unamused.

"Oh Alia wanted me to tell you guys that there's been a wierd disturbance in the atmosphere so be ready to have a mission in the next couple days." Axl stated seriously.

Zero blanked out for a sec. He remembered what he'd heard and saw before coming back to this reality. Japanese voices. He could decode but all he heard was the plot.  
Then he remembered the name. Keiji...Keiji what?...Inafune. Keiji Inafune. Zero's head started to hurt again. He decided he would ask X and Axl what they thought. They were his partners after all and what if this was causing the disturbance in the atmosphere.

"Hey guys I have a question" Zero said suddenly. Both X and Axl looked at Zero.

"Have you guys ever heard of Keiji Inafune?" Zero asked. Suddenly without any delay after the sentance was delivered Axl moved as fast as lightning and pinned Zero to the wall by the neck, choking him out.

"Axl! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" X shouted as he tried to get Zero out of Axl's grasp. With the sound of X's voice Axl snapped back to reality. Zero knew right then and there he was treading down a dangerous path. He caught his breath.

"What was I just doing? Everything just went black suddenly" Axl said dazzed. X and Zero both gave each other worried glances.

"Your not going maverick are you Axl? Has this happened before?" X asked with a serious tone.

"No it hasn't honest." Axl said looking down. Zero knew what had triggered it. It was asking about Keiji Inafune. Who ever it was had control of others that could do his bidding with out the actual host knowing. Zero would have to be careful with his words. Which means that Keiji Inafune couldn't reach his thoughts just his words.

"Zero what were you asking about before you were attacked by Axl" X asked in thought. Zero knew that if he answered falsely life would go back to normal. There'd be no more time travel or puzzles to figure out. Zero could've just made up something. But instead he decided to go the full mile.

"Keiji Inafune, have you heard of him or do you know who he is?" Zero asked again. Zero knew something was about to happen. Axl got up from where he was sitting and got out his guns and started to shoot. X was mortified. So leaping into action Zero grabbed X's hand and ran out the door , grabbing his Z saber and his armour. Axl was hot on their trail. They ran down the hallway.

"Zero what's going on? Do you know why Axl went berserk?" X asked while dodging bullets and occasionally shooting back. Zero reflected Axl's bullets back with his Z-saber. Axl fell to the ground paralyzed.

"I think it has to do with that name. Someone doesn't want us to know about it" Zero said after delievering the knock out shot.

"But what's their motive? And why are they able to control Axl? And will other people be taken over as well" X asked paranoidly.

"I'll tell you the story later but we need to get out of here" Zero said. Just as Zero finished his sentance. There were many reploids coming down the hallway. All armed. X and Zero dashed out the maverick headquarters. But as soon as they opened the door, reality vanished. So there were two choices:  
Fight almost all your friends at Maverick Hunters HQ. Or jump into a void space of nothing. Apparently the void space was looking appealing because X and Zero decided they would go for it.

"Grab my hand X" Zero said looking down at the black space. X trembled but nodded. It was do or die.

"Well if we live at least where ever this leads we'll be together right?" X said trying to be optimistic. Zero smiled. They joined hands.  
They would jump at the count of 3. 1...2...3... The voices Echoed. They jumped into the abyss. Some of the reploids jumping after them but they fell. It felt unreal to both X and Zero. They could hear everything in Echo. Time seemed to be moving slow. They could hear their own screams but they were far off and felt like they were being made by another. Falling and falling. It all seemed like so long. Had it been hours? Seconds or straight up days? Neither of them knew. It was like the passage of time was completely irrelevant in this space.

But after for falling for god knows how long or short. X and Zero began to see a light.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

There was light. That meant there would be hope. Well for X and Zero. It meant there would be an end to the seemingly endless falling. Zero and X could see it. Freedom. From this void. It had felt like forever. Both of them had no fear of falling after the first while. It was very mind wreaking at first but after a while Zero and X began to feel comfortable with it. Also there was the fact that they had each other's hand the whole time. If something were to happen they'd go down together. So when they saw the light they were ready with what ever would happen. They were approching fast. The light had gotten closer and closer. X and Zero had been awaiting this moment. It was finally there a way out of the void. When they got to the light and landed they'd noticed that it wasn't just some gateway it'd felt like glass. Thick glass. Something must've been on the other side surely. Striking would be the best option. So nodding to each other, They both got out their weapons. It was on 3. They both mentally counted down before hitting at the same time. It hit. But the glass only shattered a bit. They weren't out of the water yet. The black around them started turning into white. Suddenly Zero got a bad feeling about it.

"X we need to hurry up and get out of here before the white reaches us. Lets hurry" Zero said anxiously as he started hitting away on the glass barrier. X nodded. The two struck at the same time but by the 5th time they'd done so the glass had shattered. Everything on the other side to be seen was blurry. It looked almost foriegn. Just the very sight of it frightened them both. X and Zero felt if they went they'd never return. It was a mutual feeling. Both we're in sync. But their time was almost up. The black was turning into white. They took each other's hand once more, and jumped.

The other side was bright and blurry. Everything looked 8x more detailed. It hurt X and Zero's eyes. They were in a room. Of what looked like and exspensive apartment. It had a window view and everything. From outside of the building they saw what looked like Tokyo, The shinjuku area. They looked around they saw posters of things. The word Capcom was at the bottom of every poster. There were several titles. X and Zero were observing them all. There were ones that looked pretty interesting. There was one that said "Dead Rising" It had what looked like a middle aged man with a T.V about to crash the T.V over a Zombies head. It looked really intense There were a few more. Devil May Cry, Street Fighter. But there was one that caught X and Zero's eye. It said "Mega Man X" The poster had Sigma, X and Zero, and several of the Mavericks they had to fight right after Sigma's uprising. It was confusing. Why would something like that be here? It almost made them look like some sort of heroes, in like a film or a show. Hell maybe even a video game.

"X did you see this?" Zero asked. X was looking down. Confused. Zero looked closer at the poster. It had said, "Mega Man X for the Super NES. Coming to you soon from Capcom"

"So its a video game...Who'd make a video game about us and our struggles...?" Zero asked mainly to himself. Suddenly the door to the apartment clicked. Whoever this house belonged to were coming in. But X and Zero didn't panic. They mostly wanted to ask questions and if they wanted to call the robo-police, then they'd just leave. They held firm ground.

"That's a good question Zero." The stranger said as he entered the apartment. X and Zero flinched.

"How do you know my name? and Who are you" Zero asked quick. The stranger smiled coming closer. He was a middle aged japanese man.

"How do I know your name? I know everything about you. I made you. Same for you X. Your my creations." The man answered.

"Impossible. Dr. Thomas light created me." X answered bitterly.

"Oh? is it. I created him. I created your world I created everything you hold dear. I could take it away in a heart beat." The man answered still smiling.

"What the hell do you think you are some kind of god? I don't buy into your story old man. Who are you?" Zero said unamused. The man chuckled.

"In a sense I am. To you anyways. My name is Keiji Inafune." Keiji Inafune said smugly. Zero gasped. It was the man.

"I-I've heard your name before..." Zero said trying to put two and two together.

"A major slip up while I was playing with your universes. I was trying to put together a new game for my audience." Keiji inafune stated.

"You...think ...we're part of some game...?" X asked.

"You all are nothing but 16-bit beings who've somehow come to the real world. You are just a game. Your life and adventures are great for ratings. People love playing you guys... Honestly it was the breakthough of my.." Keiji inafune was cut off.

"YOUR LYING. All the things we feel and our struggles can't just be made up...Its a lie it has to be..." Zero said.

"No need to shout Zero. Its true I control all your life events for my games. The people love it. Face it. Your nothing but fiction." Keiji Inafune said while laughing.  
This was Zero's breaking point. X had fell to the floor mezmerized by what he just heard. Zero took out his saber and started walking towards Keiji Inafune.

"If you made us. Why is it that our story is so tragic...all the deaths...all the things we've went though. Not even us. But the future of this and the past. Look at Rock and Roll and Dr. Light...They go through so much...all just because of your plot...and Ciel...The young girl suffers so much all because of your plot... Do enjoy watching us struggle?...in sorrow and pain? Zero asked bitterly. Inafune just smiled.

"To be honest yes. The people want to see it. They always want more. You know how many Megaman and Megaman X's there are? For Megaman Its 8. Not to mention the side games. For your series theres as of right now...7 You 8 and few more side games. You've all made Capcom very rich. Not to mention Mega Man Zero." Inafune said. Zero didn't have an answer for that sentance only a saber.

Quickly without thinking Zero ran at Inafune with his Saber in his hand. Inafune caught it.

"I made you do you really think you could hurt me?" Inafune shot a blast out of his mouth. Zero flew back and hit the wall. X looked up in rage. Charged his blaster and started shotting at Inafune. He dodged them all and grabbed X by the blaster and threw him on top of Zero while Zero tried to stand.

"You two are weak compared to me. It'd be impossible to beat me." Inafune stated smugly.

"We...have ...to ...try for our freedom. Its clear if this keeps going on we can never lead happy lives." X said struggling to get up.

"You really feel that strong? I could just erase your memory and change you. This could've never happened. I could just insert you back into the game world completely unaware. You can never win." Inafune stated as though it were fact.

"Give us a chance...please" X gave a determinded face standing up.

"If you really created us you must've had some compassion. You gave us each other. You gave us strength to face our rivals. So please." X's eyes were beeming with determination.

"Don't give me that face X. I only did all those things for the fans. It would've been sad if you all died at the end. As for the each other part. You guys make a killing with the fangirls. Don't peg me as kind. But you know this could be interesting. I've always wanted to test my abilities on you all. Maybe it'll be a good plot for a game." Inafune said smugly.

X's face lit up with hope. Zero was at loss for words. Keiji Inafune walked over and helped Zero up.

"Stand you'll need your strength. Your fighting me after all. The head of Capcom. I'll give you two a portion of my powers with those you can travel though out the Megaman universes and get help or resources and what ever you think will defeat me. The time limit for preparation is 3 human days. That's about 8 days in your time. You can transport other people as well. I wonder how you'll use it" Inafune said as if he were talking to an invalid.

"Why even give up hope if you say it'll be impossible?" Zero said finally talking.

"Because it's interesting. Plus maybe it'll give me more ideas." Inafune said pouring himself some coffee from the kitchen.

"So we're just tools to you?!" Zero was about to strike when X blocked him.

"Zero we can't waste this opportunity. This could mean freedom and peace. Surely there must be allies we can find. If we anger him he might change his mind." X looked confident and determind. Zero sighed.

"Alright we'll play your little game but I'm telling you now old man...prepare to lose." Zero stated intensely. Keiji Inafune smiled at that comment.

"You know a certain demon slayer said those same words to me. And he got rebooted. He was just as cocky. Now he's replaced." Inafune smiled.  
Zero was a little shaken up by that comment. But he didn't let it show on the outside.

"The clock starts on Your tomorrow I'm sending you two back to your home. Make good use of your time. Your gonna need it." Inafune laughed as he opened his hand and lazered them back into the white. After they went in everything went black.

Zero woke up with a yell. Sitting up in his bed he looked over at X's area to see X was already awake. X looked over at Zero.

"Zero...I had this strange dream..." X was cut off by Zero.

"X it wasn't a dream this is real all too real." Zero said without a doubt.

"But Zero how do you know?" X asked curiously.

"Because I've been hopping around time and game universes. I've met alot of the other people involved in this. It affects them too." Zero said.

"When?" X asked.

"Well out of nowhere it would feel like I was asleep but when I awoke I'd be somewhere else. Then we I'd come back It'd feel like no to little time had passed." Zero said.

"Makes sense...that's how you knew about Keiji Inafune's name?" X asked.

"Precisely my dear X. Now all we need to do is travel back and train and gather all our alies." Zero responded.

"Do you think the other people will believe us?" X asked worried.

"I can only hope. But then again they are all some interesting characters." Zero said looking back on everyone he'd met.

"What are we waiting for? I'll go get Axl so we can tell him about everything. He'll be help." X said springing up from the bed to go change.

Zero was left to his thoughts. There was only one chance that the worlds could have peace. He'd have to assemble good and bad to go after Keiji Inafune. From the way he talked he defeated another hero from a game. That worried Zero. Another thing what if everyone thought He and X were mad. No, this had to work. It was their hope. Zero convinced himself that he had to believe and become stronger. The foe that they were facing was basically god compared to them. But somehow someway Zero believed he would free his fellow people. No more maverick wars, No more death. No more cyber elf wars. No more 8 robot masters it all had to stop.  
It would all end in a week. One week.

To be continued. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was the first day out of the week. The night before Zero and X had told Axl about the events that occured and what their objective was. In the end Axl didn't really understand what was going on but decided to go along and help. After all the way they made it seem it seemed like future peace would be determined off of this. Their story sounded incredible. They were all just in a game world and some crazy dude makes up plots and that's why theirs so much bloodshead. But they've got a week to gather people up and train and stop him?. Absolutely crazy. But X and Zero were so serious about it. It must've been true. Axl wondered if he were really in a game. If he'd be a popular character. What if he was the maincharacter. That was obviously it. X, Zero and Axl all gathered. Apparently they were headed to monstropolis first.

"So did anyone ask how to use Inafune's power?" Axl asked impatiently. Zero and X were deep in thought.

"No the asshole never told us..." Zero was thinking up possible ways it could of worked.

"Zero what if we have to sleep everytime it works." X asked. Zero sighed.

"I don't think that's the case. It seems too complicated. Well he did do a movement when he put us back in the game world remember? X?" Zero said thinking back into his memories. X looked as though he came across a revelation.

"AH~! He did. He put his hand out like this." X stretched his hand out and suddenly the floor disintegrated. Axl and Zero along with X fell.

"AHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL, X WARN SOMEBODY!" Axl screamed. Zero was calm about falling.

"So to transport we just need to put out our hands like that" X stated a bit proud of himself.

"Yeah but there's no garentee that we're going to go where we want is there?" Zero said outloud.

"Oh god...that could be a problem." X said getting a tad bit worried. Axl was still yelling. Suddenly there was a light at the bottom.

"That must be our destination. Everyone get your weapons ready we're gonna blast that barrier." Zero said pulling out his saber. X nodded and got his X-buster ready with a charge shot. Axl pulled out his pistols charging them as well. They were gaining on the barrier.

"We strike at 3." Zero said.

"Right" Both Axl and X responded. Their strikes hit and the barrier was broken. They made it to the other side. It looked like monstropolis on the other side but the format was different. Zero hadn't reconized this place. They had landed in some grass. But it was a crash landing.

"So Zero did we make it to monstropolis?" X asked brushing off pieces of grass caught on his armour. Axl sat up rubbing his head.

"This doesn't look familiar. I don't think so." Zero answered.

"Should we look around a bit just in case" Axl asked.

"Good idea this could be another world we can get allies from" Zero said.

So walking around they saw humans. But the human's all looked at them very odd. Soon Zero X and Axl had noticed that there were no robots. Only human's on devices. They were oval shapped. The buildings all said Dentech city. This clearly wasn't their destination.

"So this was disappointing. Anyone wanna high tail it out of here?" Axl said getting tired of wondering.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea." Zero said. Out of nowhere a boy ran up to them.

"WAIT." Said the boy. He had White and black hair.

"Who the hell are you kid?" Zero asked. X and Axl both looked confused.

You aren't dressed up as Navis are you? Your really robots My name is Chaud Blaze and I'm an official net-" He was cut off.

"We don't have time for this kid. What ever you were about to say is probably just irrelevant. Lets get out of here you guys" Axl said.

"I think we should hear him out guys" X said. But looking at Zero and Axl they were well ready to leave the super teched up city.

"Fine. Lets go" X said giving in. Axl and Zero fist bumped. This time it was Zero who'd put his hand out. The floor shattered. Chaud saw the whole thing. He was scarred for life and never stop searching for the answer. X, Zero and Axl were morphing into the next world. By now the whole destroying the barrier thing was something that they'd gotten used to. They crash landed on the very same bench that Zero had first woke up on. It broke. Axl had landed face first. Zero had landed on his side. and X had landed on them both causing even more pain. It wasn't too extreme.

"Agh alright this is the right place" Zero said stretching out his shoulder. X got up completely fine. Axl rubbed his face.

"Woah look at it. The robots and humans are coexisting" X said excitedily

"But the model and make of this things are ancient." Axl said looking closer.

"You'll get used to it. We've got to go tell The doctors about this." Zero said.

"The doctors?" X asked.

"Albert Wily and Thomas Light." Zero answered.

"We're in 20XX?" X asked.

"WOAH TIME TRAVEL. DOPE" Axl said getting hype off the idea.

"I'll get to meet my creator in person...wow...I never thought this would happen" X said smiling to himself.

"So time traveling and I get to witness a heart felt reunion between a teenage reploid and a old man. Awkward day we're having, huh Zero?" Axl said in a sarcastic voice.

"Lets get going." Zero knew exactly where to go. He'd been here once. When they reached Light Labs, X had gotten quiet.

"Are you good X?" Axl asked. X sighed.

"What if I'm a dissappointment? what if my creator deems me a failure?" X asked to himself.

"Shut up X. Stop being a little girl. Your amazing and don't you forget it. That old man better like you." Zero said as he rung the doorbell. X smiled and had a little bit more confidence about the situation. Axl just looked bored. They heard a voice after ringing the bell a 3rd time. "COMING" It was Rocks voice. Zero remembered it. A few seconds later he came to the door. Opening it he saw Rock in a pink apron and grey shorts that came a little past the knees and a blue T-shirt and a pair of black socks.  
Rock stared. For a sec at the new faces.

"Oh hey Zero come on in. Who are these guys? DAD ZERO'S HERE. IT LOOKS LIKE HE BROUGHT SOME FRIENDS!" Rock Yelped.

"ROCK STOP YELLING I'M ON THE PHONE WITH ICEMAN!" Roll shouted at rock.

"BOTH OF YOU LITTLE TWERPS STOP YELLING I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE IN HERE!" Yelled Protoman from inside the kitchen.

"SORRY BLUES." Said Rock and Roll in sync.

"Blues is here?" Zero asked. Rock smiled.

"Yeah He's teaching me how to bake cupcakes so I can make some for Quickman's birthday." Rock said cheerfully putting on a anime girl smile.

"Oh he's so adorable...can I hug you?" Axl asked while glomping Rock. By the looks of it Rock wasn't liking it much.

"What's up with strangers hugging me? Seriously. Today and yesterday..." Rock said struggling to get out of Axl's glomp. X had remained quiet observing the house.

"Rock this is Axl and X their my maverick hunting partners. We've come because we need to talk to all of you." Zero said.

"So that's X." Rock smirked. X didn't like the face Rock was giving him it made him feel uncomfortable. Zero laughed. Protoman and Dr. Light came in the room.

"Hey Blues. Doc." Zero greeted. As soon as Dr. Light looked over at Zero he noticed a familiar blue robot. It was none other than his greatest creaton X.

"My god is that X?!" Dr. Light was forming tears in his eyes.

"Dr. Light" X said tears also forming in his. They embraced.

"Call me Dad, Son" Dr. Light said letting the tears drip down. Protoman stared.

"Well this isn't awkward...and Zero where the hell did you go this morning? I was really worried. I looked everywhere. Seriously write me a note or something god" Protoman said to Zero.

"Hah sorry...about that." Zero shrugged. Axl and Megaman sat down on the couch. X and Dr. Light's meeting was done. They all sat in the living room. Zero between Protoman and X. Dr. Light sitting next to Megaman. Axl next to Megaman.

"We came because we really really need your help Dr. Light" Zero said turning to Dr. Light.

"Oh? What is it?" Dr. Light answered.

"Actually, Is there anyway to contact Dr. Wily? It would save me a trip over there if we could just have him over the comunicator" Zero said. Dr. Light sighed and turned on the screen. Dr. Wily picked up.

"Thomas its not like you to call me. I thought you hated me down to the particals of my skin I leave on microfibers when I touch something? That was the right quote right?" Said Dr. Wily smugly. Dr. Light sighed.

"No I didn't call to apologise or anything like that Zero has something he needs to say to you and your allies." Dr. Light said bitterly.

"No need to be so rude Thomas. Zero my boy what is it? Bass I have a feeling you should come here." Dr. Wily said. Bass walked over and looked at the monitor and waved to everyone. No one waved back.

"What if I told you everything that we do is being manipulated by someone. That all our experiances and struggles were all just planned out for peoples' enjoyment?" Zero asked.

"I'd say you were off your rocker continue" Dr. Wily answered.

"We were all made by a man named Keiji Inafune and we're all apart of a game world. They'll never be peace if we just let this man use us time and time again. But there's a way we can be free. If we defeat him in battle to gain our freedom to decide tomorrow. We need your help to do so. We need all the help we can get. This man is basically god." Zero was done explaining. There was silence in the room. Suddenly everyone heard a "Tch" It came from protoman.

"So what your trying to tell me is... Some japanese motherfucker out there is deciding my future? He made me the way I am? and planned my whole life? Oh hell the fuck no I will get my freedom. I'm in this one hundred percent." Protoman stood up and balled his fists.

"I don't want to believe it but I trust you. So i'm in this too" Megaman got up. Dr. Light gave a look of dissaproval.

"No your not young man. How do you know that Zero isn't just lying. What your saying Zero is completely unfathomable. Why I-" Dr. Light was cut off.

"You trust me don't you? Its the truth I've seen it for myself I've faced him and lost we need your help. Desperatly" X had determination in his eyes.

"X. Fine." Dr. Light sighed.

"Typical Thomas. You were never open minded. If It wasn't serious or a real threat you would'nt have gathered us all. So I believe you completely. I always wondered why I kept making 8 robot masters every month or so. It was like OCD." Dr. Wily said.

"Thank you." X said smiling at Dr. Wily. Dr. Wily quickly looked away. X wondered why. Zero was confused also but decided not to ask. Axl was just sitting there watching the room. In an odd sense he felt like he'd come and visited X and Zero's family and that he was just the awkward friend there.

"I'll gather up the strongest robot masters and Tell them about the matter at hand so they'll assist you." Dr. Wily said. Zero smiled. Maybe they could win.

"But Proto are you sure you want to go with your energy core and all? It sounds dangerous" Dr. Wily asked Protoman.

"Pffft. If I can't help take down some bitch ass japanese man what am I good for?" Protoman smiled.

"Blues...WELL IF PROTOCREEP IS GOING I SUPPOSE I'll HAVE TO GO AS WELL." Bass randomly said as awkwardly as possible.

"Pfft what are you worried about me? Has your tsundere shell finally broken? God is hell freezing over?" Protoman asked humorously. Megaman laughed. Zero chuckled as well. X and Axl apparently weren't getting the humor.

"Well I've got some preparations to make. I'll contact you all in the morning. Signing off." Dr. Wily turned off the monitor. Roll finally came downstairs.

"Roll you missed everything that must've been some conversation with Iceman, I thought you were with Magnet Man?" Rock asked smugly with a terrorist smile. Roll blushed.

"Shut it Rock. A little birdy told me you had a crush on someone. If you get on my bad side I'll go and tell everyone in Skull fortress about it" Roll said with snark.

"Roll you wouldn't..." Rock said distraughtly.

"I would." Roll said skipping away. Rock ran after her. X Zero and Axl and Protoman started laughing. The timer went off in the kitchen. Protoman went to go get it.

"So I know I that your time is difficult in the future but I want to tell you that I'm proud of you X. I've heard about what you do every day. I also support you in anything you do." Dr. Light said.

"Thank you father. I've been finding your capsels in the future. They've helped me time after time." X said bringing in another hug for Dr. Light.

"Welp its getting late I got stuff to do I'm out. Zero your more than welcome to stay at my apartment again if you want. You too Axl even though you've barely said three sentences to me." Protoman said while putting on his jacket.

"Your lucky actually. Axl over here is quite a troll." Zero stated.

"Is he now?" Protoman answered.

"Sorry I'm just a little off my game cause of all the seriousness around here" Axl said shrugging.

"X you'll stay at light labs right?" Dr. Light asked. X shook his head.

"I want to be with Zero. So I'll have to pass Dad." X answered.

"Great it'll be like one big sleep over with people I barely know from the future. I'm telling you guys now. Anyone starts making love in my apartment their gonna get a charge shot to the ass." Protoman said half jokingly half seriously.

"I like this guy" Axl said.

"I had the same thought when I met him" Zero said to Axl.

"I don't see what's so great about him. Guy looks like he just came out of 1980." X said.

"Pffft. I'm just going to take that as a compliment." Protoman said. After saying the last of their goodbyes X Zero Axl and Protoman departed. They walked there. It was a dark night. But the street lights were on. X and Axl were amazed with the city. It was one of the first modern high tech cities to exist. They'd only heard about it in encyclopedias and documentaries. It was beautiful to them. Their walk ended when they got to protoman's apartment. When they all came inside. Protoman turned on the lights. Everyone took a seat or wondered around the apartment looking though all the stuff. Much to Protoman's disapproval but he didn't mind too much because they were from the future it was like going in a museum for them. Suddenly Protoman heard the door bell. It was either 3 people. Kalinka worried about him again. Elecman being bored. Or Metalman. Either was no problem at the moment.

Turns out it was Metalman.

"Hey Blues I heard about you going to fight Keiji Inafune...I was a little worried so I came to see how you were doing." Metal man said. X, Zero and Axl were all secretly evesdropping behind the couch.

"That's so sweet of you...but you know...You haven't seen me in 3 days." Protoman came closer to Metal Man. Metalman wrapped his arms around Protoman.

"Could it be that a certain part of you misses me?" Protoman said as Metalman stole a kiss.

"UHM WE'RE STILL HERE" X, Zero , and Axl said all together.

"So you didn't tell me you had company...what a awkward introduction." Metalman said feeling slightly embarrased.

"I forgot I did myself actually" Protoman said scratching the back of his head and blushing.

"I'm sure Dr. Wily told you about X, Zero and Axl right?" Protoman asked.

"Yeah. Really nice to meet you all. Names Metalman." Metalman all had their individual introductions. Protoman had left to go make some tea. Metalman started talking to Zero X and Axl.

"So I have a question how are you guys going to fight Inafune? I assume he knows all of our current and your current day weapons. So what's your strategy?" Metalman asked. Zero thought for a second.

"I was going to go visit Ciel in the year 22XX next. I was hoping she would upgrade us all so we could have a better chance at fighting Inafune." Zero said.

"Who's Ciel?" X asked.

"She's a genius mechanic from the future. She builds reploids I was going to go see her after we got everything sorted out here." Zero answered.

"Zero just how many universes did you visit?" Axl asked jokingly.

"Just these two." Zero said not laughing at Axl's joke. X started thinking.

"Its only been a day and we've already gotten alot of allies. I feel like we can do this. We can achieve freedom." X said.

"Damn straight. To hell if that guys going to entertain people off our sorrow." Protoman said coming in with cups of tea.

"You seem really enraged about this Blues. Do you have freedom issues or something man?" Axl asked.

"He's got everything issues" Metalman answered. Protoman threw a tea cup at Metalman's face. He dodged smoothly.

"You know I love you" Metalman said smirking. Protoman threw another. Metalman dodged yet again.

Axl X and Zero just looked confused.

"What an odd couple." Axl said.

"I can certainly feel the love over there" said X sarcastically.

"Yeah" Zero spaced out. He was thinking about the end of the week. Could they really get enough people to take this man on? Tomorrow they'd meet all the other robot masters and start training and upgrading. Zero was worried about it. There was something that still didn't feel right. Things may seem at good and fine now. But how would be a week from today. Another thing would Ciel even go along with what they were trying to tell her. Zero wanted to try and get her to help.

After 4 hours it was late and Metalman went home. There were sleeping arangements made for everyone. X and Zero were together. X had fallen asleep really fast. Zero could Axl was sleep as well. So many other things could of been on Zero's mind but all he could think of was tomorrow. Tomorrow.

To be continued. 


	8. Chapter 8

Zero woke up to hearing laughter. It was Axl's. He also heard Protoman's voice muffled by the walls. He heard X sigh. Wondering what the other's were doing Zero got up out of the bed. Their voices got louder. Zero opened the door. He heard them better.

"Dude when you said "I have this, I know what I'm doing" I just didn't think you meant burning my cabinet." Protoman said to X. X looked completely embarrassed. Axl was laughing his ass off. He'd seen the whole thing go down. Zero wondered what they were talking about.

"Don't mock me I really had it. I just didn't know that your cabinets weren't flame proof." X said not wanting to look Protoman right in the face.

"Seriously? Who the fuck makes flame proof cabinets? You know what. I'm done...I'm out." Protoman said passing Zero on the way out of the room. He went into his own closing the door. Axl finally stopped laughing whipping away the tears that formed while he was laughing. Zero walked up to them.

"So what in the world just happened?" Zero asked looking at the disintegrated cabinet in wonder. X's face flushed even harder and walked out the room going into the guest one. Axl just shook his head at Zero.

"What I do?" Zero asked.

"You put salt on the wound. Dude." Axl said.

"And your laughing didn't?" Zero said trying to make a point.

"Hey I'm not you so I can get away with it" Axl said shrugging. Zero face palmed.

"Axl logic...?" Zero infered

"Axl logic" Axl responded. Suddenly Axl and Zero heard a ringing noise. It was coming from the counter. It was Protoman's comunicatior it said "WILD MAN WILY" Protoman walked into the room and picked it up. A hologram come out of it. It was indeed Dr. Wily. He started to speak.

"I assume you guys rested good yesterday" Wily mocked when he saw the burnt cabinet in the background. A vain popped inside of Protoman's head.

"Sore topic right now Doc...fuckingXburningmygoddamncabinet." Protoman muttered in anger. Axl wanted to laugh but didn't. Zero could feel the rage coming from Protoman. Wily just Laughed.

"Not getting along with X, Proto?" Wily asked.

"Nah I think we're cool...He just burned my cabinet less than 10 minutes ago. So I'm a little peeved about that is all. ANYWHO. Why'd you call?" Protoman asked Wily.

"I wanted you guys to come over and meet the robot masters who will be helping you" Wily said. Axl then decided it was time to jump in the conversation.

"How many will be helping?" Axl asked. Zero looked up. He was interested in the piece of information.

"I'm not sure how many do you guys even need?" Wily asked. Zero thought about this for a minute but then Protoman spoke.

"How about 8 of the strongest? That was always your number before" Protoman said still thinking about it.

"But who?" asked Dr wily. X and Zero weren't familiar with the robot masters so they couldn't answer. Protoman thought for a second.

"Why don't we just ask Rock? He's fought them all." Protoman said.

"Alright so how about this. You bring the little blue brat with you and we'll all meet up...wait what time is it?" Dr. Wily asked. Axl checked the clock on the wall.

"About 11:30 PM" Replied Axl.

"Alright so we'll all meet up around 1:00 PM to decide. We good?" Wily asked. Everyone nodded.

"Ok I'll contact Rock. See ya in an hour and a half. Signing off." Protoman turned off the communicator. X came back into the kitchen. With a little more self-confidence.

"So we're going to meet up with Dr. Wily to decide which robot masters will assist us?" X asked wanting to make sure he had his facts right.

"Yeah pretty much" Zero responded.

"I can just tell this is going to be interesting." Axl said with a grin on his face. Zero didn't like that face that Axl was making. It made X uneasy as well. What in the hell was Axl so hype for? A hype Axl was never a good thing. Protoman just blinked at them and then picked back up the communicator and called Megaman. Megaman picked up quick appearing on the screen.

"Hi Blues what is it?" Rock said with a smile.

"Hey Rock I need your help can you come with us to Dr. Wily's fortress to meet up with some robot masters? We need to find the 8 strongest. And you've fought them all so yeah" Protoman responded. Megaman nodded his head.

"Ok I'll be ready. What time are you coming?

Like at one Rock, Oh and can you tell Dr. Light to contact Duo and fill him in so he can show up too? I have a feeling we're gonna need him." Protoman asked.

"Alright I'll tell Dr. Light " Just then they heard a shouting Roll in the background. Megaman then looked nervous.

"I gotta go Blues..." Rock said with his face still distraught.

"Ha good luck Rock." While smirking Protoman turned off the communicator once more. They then heard a loud knock and imense ringing of the door bell from the outside.

"Who could it be right now... Ugh someone else get the door." Protoman said as he dropped down on the couch. Zero decided to get it. Axl and X decided to sit down on the couch and turn on the T.V. When Zero opened the door he saw a blonde girl. She appeared to be human she looked upset. She was wearing a red coat and yellow boots. She looked like a young woman.

"Is Blues here?" The girl asked. Protoman's head shot up as he looked near the door. His mouth opened a little.

"Oh shit." said Protoman as he got up and ran to his room. X and Axl were confused.

"Yeah he is. come in?" Zero said as he put charm on. She ignored Zero's friendly smile.

"Yes thankyou." She bowed slightly and cleared her throat.

"BLUES I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR A WEEK WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T ANSWERED I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK YOU IDIOT!." She looked around the room and Protoman was nowhere to be found.

"Which way did he go?" She asked politely to Axl and X.

"That way" Said X and Axl pointing to the door Protoman went into. They heard a loud "FUCK" coming from that door.

"Ha thank you" She said politely as she went back into her rage. She swung the door open to find Protoman hiding under the covers. She shook her head. At this point Axl X and Zero were really interested in the current situation. They peeked in the door.

"Blues I know your in there" The girl said. Protoman sighed and responded.

"Caught me again Kalinka" Protoman said smirking.

"Why do you always try to be so mysterious? I'm your friend and I worry about you. I know you put yourself in danger even though your energy core is messed up It bothers me everytime I think about it. I swear I spend half my time worrying about you." Kalinka said as if she's said it a thousand times over.

"I don't try and if I can't help people then what use am I? You know I do what I do because I have to. Truth is I don't always pick up because I don't want you to worry about me. Somethings are better left unknown. Also this is me we're talking about. Do you really think I'll be taken down so easily? Not a chance." Protoman as he smiled a warm smile. Kalinka smiled back. Protoman noticed X Axl and Zero creeping.

"You guys are some creeps you know that?" Protoman said. X Zero and Axl tried to play it off.

"Anywho this is no relationship to eavesdrop on, This is my childhood friend and the daughter of Dr. Cossack ,Kalinka." Protoman said as he introduced her. She waved to everyone.

"I already know all about you guys Dr. Light told my dad the whole story. It was all too much I couldn't believe it. Even now I still don't want to but seeing you guys it has to be real. I came here to come with you guys to meet with Dr. Wily.

"We have to go get Megaman along the way" X added in.

"Oh I already know I was talking with Roll earlier." Kalinka said.

"I take it we're all driving there?" Zero asked Kalinka.

"That is correct Sir I have to say that is some elegant hair you have." Kalinka said putting her hand out to touch Zero's hair. Axl started laughing.

"Er...thanks" Zero said awkwardly. Kalinka put her hand all up Zero's hair and started playing with it. Protoman felt Zero's awkwardness.

"Erm Kalinka I think we should get going its about 12:23 PM now. Plus your creeping the hell out of Zero" Protoman said. Kalinka bounced back and blushed.

"Haa...sorry about that" Kalinka said. A few minutes after that they all got in Kalinka's car which was a simple car. It was like a mini truck. Or atleast that's what Zero thought it looked like. The color was baby blue. They drove down the streets of monstropolis. Axl was in the front seat next to Kalinka because he called shot-gun as soon as he realized he was going to get into a car. So X Zero and Protoman all piled in the back. Luckily Light labs weren't too far from Protoman's apartment so they got there pretty quick. They picked up Megaman he got into the car fully armoured. Everyone else was too. Except for Kalinka seeing as how she was a human. The conversation in the car was pretty leveled about what they were going to do. Occasionally someone would crack a joke or two but mostly it was mundane. When they finally got to skull fortress everyone was pumped.

When they got out they all walked up to the door again and rung the bell. The monitor came out. It was Bass on the screen.

"Oh its you guys come on in" With that Bass hit the switch for the door to open. They all walked in. Now this time the robot masters had heard about Zero and everyone so there were no awkward looks. They were headed to the Lab. Zero was happy to remember the way to it. Last time he'd gotten hopelessly lost. So it was a relief to know where he was going. They got to the lab. When they opened the door they saw Shadowman sitting at Dr. Wily's desk looking through data.

"Shadowman where's Wily?" Protoman asked as they all walked in. Shadowman looked up. His eyes looked exhausted. But he examined everyone in the room.

"He'll be back in a second he says that he's going to go get someone important." Shadowman responded as he went back to his typing but then he stopped once more.

"So these are the futuristic robots I've been hearing about? I seriously thought you three were human for a second. Til I heard your limbs move." Shadowman said.

"Is this guy some sort of ninja or something guys?" Axl asked randomly.

"If you want to say that I suppose the answer would be yes." Shadowman responded.

"That's so cool" Axl said with stars in his eyes. Zero looked at the screen it appeared to be statistics on the robot masters' strengths and weaknesses.

"So are these the statistics for the Robotmasters?" Zero asked. Shadowman nodded yes.

"Megaman...Who do you think is the strongest robot master you've face?" Shadowman asked.

"There have been alot of tough battles. Ra Thor was the worst." Megaman said thinking back.

"But he's already dead and exploded." Protoman said.

"Quint was pretty bad." Megaman said with some thought.

"Dr. Wily is contacting him as we speak" Shadowman said.

"What about Enker , Punk and Ballade?" Protoman said.

"Ha the Mega Man killers turn into the Keiji Inafune killers" Megaman said laughing.

"T-The Megaman killers?" X asked slightly confused.

"Why yes X." Doctor Wily came into the room with Quint. Quint seemed to be in a bad mood. He specifically glared at Megaman.

"I'll kill that man. He made me currupted. I used to have your light Megaman...now look at me.

"Looks like we've got an emo kid. QUICK ZERO HIDE ALL THE SHARP OBJECTS." Axl said randomly. Half the room couldn't help laughing but that just made Quint even less amused.

"I've called the rest of the Megaman killers as well they should be here in a few so we can get started." Wily said.

"Get started with what?" X asked.

"Why your training boys" Wily said smirking a horribly evil smirk.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait what?! Training?!" Axl said as if it were some kind of chore. He looked at Zero and X as if to get them to agree with him. But all they did was shake their heads. Protoman and Megaman looked at Wily as if they were expecting him to keep talking. He did.

"Don't make it sound like that... what was it...Axl. If what you say is true then you'll need all the experiance you can get. Your training will be-" Dr. Wily was cut off by the opening of doors. There were Two robots coming in. One was Blue and a gold color. The other was red with what looked like a spike mohawk on his head. Dr. Wily looked at them with disapproving looks. But when they came in the room Quint looked a little happier. Dr. Wily spoke at them.

"Enker, Punk...How nice of you to stop by... YOUR LATE!" Dr. Wily said angrily. Enker just rolled his eyes. All Punk did was lift up his middle finger. Dr. Wily looked like he was going to blow a circut. Well in Zero's opinion.

These's little angels are a fraction of the Megaman Killers..." Dr. Wily announced.

"Wait where's Ballade...? I thought he was the only one with some sense." Dr. Wily asked. Enker smirked.

"He's on a date." Enker replied as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Protoman laughed a little bit.

"Enker...What did you do to him? You know what nevermind... I don't wanna know." Protoman said as he walked over to the computer sitting next to shadowman.

"Where not here to mess around Enker... We really need Ballade. If you delinquints are going to mess around then why are you even here?" Megaman said with a little rage. Enker walked over to Megaman and shoved him.

"What did you just call us you little blue shit. Delinquints? Better rephrase that before I crack that little blue helmet of yours" Enker said gettting all up in Megaman's face. Quint smiled. Axl dashed over there and pointed one of his pistols right up to Enker's head. Axl spoke.

"Touch him and you die. Megaman is right. If your not in this all the way then just go home. The fate of our very universe is at stake." Axl said in a serious tone. Zero and X were silently proud of Axl. They didn't think he took this seriously. He hadn't seen Keiji Inafune for himself and that's why they were worried. But now they knew that his determination was strong and he did believe them. Enker smirked and pushed Axl's gun away. Dr. Wily shook his head.

"All this talk and mini fights are useless. Mind you we all have a time limit. I didn't even get to finish telling you about your training." Wily said. Everyone glared at Wily.

"Well then tell us old man" Zero said sarcastically. Dr. Wily smirked.

"Your training will be the worst battle field I can come up with. If you all can get to the last level of the floors then Just maybe you can take on Keiji Inafune. I theroize that He'll try to use all of your abilities against you. So on this ultimate level of floors I've combined data from all the stages I've created. Not to mention my castles. This is the worst of the worst." Dr. Wily said. Everyone was taking all this in. It was Zero who finally asked the question in everyone's mind.

"You said Level of floors. How many are there?" Zero asked. But as soon as Zero asked the question Wily smirked. Megaman and X made a frown face. The same exact one. Quint, Enker and Punk went blank face. Protoman looked over to see what everyone got quiet over. So did Shadowman.

"If I told you then you wouldn't get any stronger. But there's something I must tell you. Only about 3 or 4 of you will make it out alive I estimate. I sent a team of robot masters in there to test drive and they never came out. So if you seen them, I've laid out several transport pads around the area's so you can morph back with them. I suppose they must've given in to the madness..." Wily's voice trailed off. Protoman and Megaman looked concerned.

"Which robot masters?" Megaman asked with a concerned looked on his face. Wily answered.

"Elecman, Fireman , Metalman , Crashman , Starman and Quickman" Wily answered. Megaman looked like he was going to drop to his knees and cry right there. But before he could Protoman laughed. Everyone in the room looked at Protoman.

"Those idiots are fine. There's no way that they could have been killed. Not in a million years...Right Megaman" Protoman said flashing a optimistic smile at Megaman. Megaman nodded. Zero reconized some of their names. He could see why the two of them were concerned. Especially Metalman whom they'd all met the day before.

"We should get moving the faster we finish the stage the sooner we can find your friends" Axl said as he turned to Megaman.

"The transport the to stage is right there in the center of the lab. Shadowman had been preparing it since you all first came here. I suggest you all tackle this in teams instead of sticking together. It'll save some lives." Wily said. As soon as Wily finished Bass came into the lab.

"You guys didn't get started yet right?!" Bass asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Bass, when I didn't see you I thought you were too busy jacking off to Roll to get in on the action" Protoman said mockingly at Bass. Bass smiled.

"How much time did it take you you to shape your hair this morning Proto-fag?" Bass said smugly. They exchanged glares. Megaman sighed. Zero leaned in towards Megaman and made a whisper like voice.

"Do they always do this?" Zero whispered to Megaman. Megaman nodded yes and then answered.

"I think this is their sick way of showing endearment." Megaman responded.

"They must be really fond of each other then" X whispered getting in on the side conversation. Dr Wily and Shadowman activated the machine that would teleport them to the area they'd be in.

"All of you get on the transport pad and goodluck. May you all come back in one piece." Dr. Wily said as they all walked to the transport pad. Zero was the first to walk through the warp. After It went X, Axl, Megaman , Protoman , Enker , Quint , Punk , Shadowman , And Bass. The dye was cast. They'd all gone through the warp.

When they all opened their eyes what they saw was what looked like a day time hospital. Regular nurses and doctors. They looked like they were preparing for a surgery. There were about 3 hallways. Beyond the giant room they they were in. Zero wondered why there were human's there. be no one dared to move. If what Wily said was true then this was the ultimate death trap. After a few seconds of silence it was X who finally moved. He walked near a nurse.

"Hi ma'am can you tell us where we are?" X asked putting on his nice guy smile. When the nurse turned around to reveal her face it turned out to be A blue elephant. It ripped out of the female body and X jumped back to where the group was. Getting out his blaster.

"WHERE YOU ARE?! HAH YOUR DEATH BED MOTHERFUCKER~! It screetched. Just then All the seeminly humans turned into these elephants. Megaman looked like he was going to shit himself. It was the dreaded blue elephants. From Wily's tenth evil scheme. Great. They were hard as hell to beat then when there were only three...but now there were an endless supply of them great...

Zero took out his sword when he looked over to see if everyone else was prepared, they were. Every single one had out their weapons in a heart beat. What a capable group. Zero took the first strike. When he went to go attack the elephant it screetched and rolled a red ball him. But as soon as the ball started rolling spikes came out of it. Seriously not even 3 steps in the damn stage and there were already elephants throwing spike balls at people?! Wily sure knew what he was doing.

Dodging the ball Megaman and Axl rapidly shot at a group of five elephants. Shadowman and Enker began throwing shurikans and spears and spikes at a group of Seven. Punk was flying solo attacking one at a time. Bass , Protoman and Quint. All were attacking while aiding each other. Zero was attacking them with his tenshouha. X had just been charge shotting away. When both of them made eye contact. They both then had a plan.

"Zero I've got an Idea" X said cheerily.

"If your thinking the same thing I'm thinking... Lets do it." Zero responded. With that they dashed next to each other. X began charging up his hands together. Zero dashed to the other side of the elephants and then started sending out rays from his Z- saber. They hit and killed the elephants that were the on the far side. X's blast was ready.

"SHIN-KU...HAADDDDDOOOOOOOKEN!" X shouted as he let go of his blast killing every single elephant in the the room. Everyone looked impressed. Then gathered up in the middle of the room. Clearly it was only going to get harder than this. If it wasn't for X's blast they'd be battling those elephants for a while longer. They needed a plan.

"That was so awesome X! Where'd you learn that from?" Megaman said. X looked down at his hands.

"Actually Dr. Light taught me." X said rubbing the back of his head. Megaman looked amazed as if he'd found a new admiration for Dr. Light, He'd definately have to ask Dr. Light about this later.

"So we've seen the first seconds of this stage and it was hell..." Axl stated. Everyone nodded in a agreement not wanting to see another blue elephant as long as they lived.

"We need to be careful about our next move." Protoman said.

"We need to take in consideration what Dr. Wily said earlier." Zero said.

"Which was?" Bass asked.

"Basically he said don't tackle this stage as a whole group we need to split off into teams." Zero said. Everyoned nodded.

"There's ten of us right?" X asked.

"I think we should split up into three groups" Shadowman said.

"Alright who's going with who then?" Bass asked.

"How about this...Quint , Megaman and Axl are one team. Protoman, X and Bass are another. Zero, Enker, Punk and I are the last." Shadowman said.

"That seems pretty even...cool with me" Protoman said. They all go into their groups. Quint seemed to be depressed having to be with Axl and Megaman. But he carried on.

Observing the path ahead of them they noticed there were three hospital hallways. One with a dim light. Another with a bright floresant light. Lastly a completely dark hallway. Zero , Enker , Punk and Shadowman chose the dark hallway. They didn't want to put the others in trouble. Darkness often brought misforturne. Plus there had to be some of the missing robot masters down this path. They were off.

Axl , Megaman , and Quint chose the bright hallway. Protoman, X and Bass chose the dim hallway but as soon as all of them walked into the hallways the all the doors closed off. There was no way back to the rest of their allies. Plus the Bright light turned off for Megaman , Quint , and Axl. Megaman made a small squeak sound as he grabbed Axl's arm. Quint facepalmed. It was now Two paths of darkness and one dim way.

Axl , Quint and Megaman were walking down the newely dark hallway. Quint was walking ahead faster than Megaman and Axl who were taking their time. Megaman spoke.

"Axl I wanted to thank you for earlier..." Megaman said. Axl felt his face get hot.

"I-It's no problem. That guy didn't have to be such a jerk. He was probably just butthurt cause he's a Megaman Killer and he clearly can't do his job right."  
Axl responded remembering what Megaman was thanking him for. Megaman giggled.

"Your funny you know that Axl? I think you new model reploids are so cool." Megaman said cheerfully.

"You think I'm cool?" Axl said putting on a happy face. Megaman blushed.

"Y-Yeah!" Megaman said slightly embarassed. Quint felt like he was going to barf. Suddenly they heard gears turn. They speeded up their walk. Suddenly the floor started disappearing. Axl, Megaman and Quint started running. The hallway seemed to go on forever. Axl stopped to look down their were spikes. Axl could survive them but if Megaman or Quint fell on them it'd be all over. Axl grabbed them both and started dashing. No one was going to get spiked today. Axl decided. The struggle went on and on.

Zero , Enker and Punk and Shadowman were quiet they felt as though something was going to come and jump at them. Sure there were small bosses but that wasn't really the issue. They were all on edge waiting for something to happen. When it did rest assure they were ready. There was a boss door up ahead. When they went inside they saw Metalman and Quickman.

"TURN AROUND HURRY. YOU'LL BE TRAPPED." Metalman said. So he was safe? Protoman would be relieved. Zero thought to himself.

"Hell no. We're gonna finish this stage" Enker said before Zero could say anything. Zero looked them up and down they hadn't looked injured just really frantic.  
Quickman started talking.

"There's a riddle here. Everytime we get it wrong 20 more Sniper Joe's come out. It goes:  
"Do you know the difference between Love and Obsession? What's the difference between Love and Desire?" Quickman said.

"God why did we go down the bitch ass pathway..." Enker said facepalming.

Protoman , Bass, and X were walking down the dim hospital hallway. There was no sign of any robot master when suddenly they all heard a small shock sound coming from the other side of the wall. Then the sound of something banging on the wall. They all dashed over around the corner to see what it was. It was Crashman , and Starman, Elecman. All fighting. Not a foe but each other. Visciously. Their armour was deteriorating. Falling apart. Still they attacked each other relentlessly. There was mist in the air around the three robot masters. X identified it quickly.

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR FACES QUICK. DON'T BREATH IN THE GAS." X shouted. Protoman and Bass quickly covered their faces. Protoman with his scarf. Bass' helmet actually had a mouth and face covering mechinisim.

"What is this gas and what did it do to them?!" Protoman asked.

"It looks it has some maverick properties in it. But it's weak. They should be fine if we knock them out." X replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bass said as he dashed at Crashman first. Dr. Wily turned away from the screen. Everything was going as he planned.

To be continued. 


	10. Chapter 10

Axl was dashing for his life. The weight of Megaman and Quint was weighing heavily down on Axl. He didn't know how much longer he could carry them. Still he had to press further. Surely this had to some way make him stronger. But there seemed to be no end to the hallway. It just kept going and going. Quint and Megaman remained quiet. Deep in thought thinking of someway to help Axl. Megaman had it. He could call Rush. But when he tried to do so the signal didn't go through. It was a foolish idea for Megaman to leave him at home. Megaman silently cursed himself. Axl noticed this.

"Listen its not your fault. I'm not so weak that I can't carry two little boys. Have a little faith Kid." Axl said smiling an optimistic smile. Megaman only looked more worried. Quint seemed to be in deep thought. Axl was still dashing as the floor was disintegrating.

"B-But Axl... I can't just sit back and let you over exert yourself. This must be something I can do..." Megaman said distraughtly while he thought harder and harder. Suddenly Quint looked up. He spoke.

"There is. Shut up and Axl drop me." Quint said. Axl was suprised when Quint spoke. He thought that the little green bomber hated him. Well after that whole emo joke...But that was beside the point. Axl shook his head. Megaman had completely ignored Quints smart comment.

"No way." Axl said still pressing forward. Quint glared back up at Axl.

"You don't trust me do you? This isn't some sacrifice I'm trying to pull. I have a plan." Quint said with what looked like a determined face. Axl couldn't really see through his glasses. But he was sure Quint was making that sort of face. Megaman looked at Quint. He saw his seriousness.

"Let him go I think this might be our only hope." Megaman said still feeling useless. Axl nodded. Two against three supposed. He dropped Quint. As Quint was falling his shouted something. "SAKURAME." Suddenly what looked like a pogo stick appeared. Quint hopped on it. Going towards the spikes. Quint landed right between the spikes. On his Pogostick. He starting hopping again avoiding them all. Megaman and Axl watched with amazement. Quint began hopping and observing the area looking for the gear that made the corridor collapse. He'd found it. He charged up his blaster and shot. The shot connected. The hallways stopped collapsing. As soon as Axl noticed this he fell to the ground. Not noticing Megaman was still in his arms. Megaman was being smushed. Megaman thought to complain but it felt sort of nice so he didn't. Instead he decided to make a smart remark.

"Axl I thought you weren't tired." Megaman said sarcastically. Axl chuckled.

"You know we all over exert ourselfs to look cool sometimes." Axl responded back still not moving from his intimate position with Megaman. Quint came back and noticed the position that they were in.

"Out of all times to get in I just don't think this is it." Quint said. As soon as Quint said this Megaman and Axl spilt apart. Quick. Quint smiled. He going to have fun torturing these two. When Quint's thought finished he noticed that there was a noise coming towards them. Axl heard it too. He go out his pistol and Megaman got his blaster. It turned out to be Protoman. Or so it seemed. Megaman thought something was off about him. But he didn't know what. Suddenly Protoman fired a blast. Oh shit. It was the copy robot. Axl was confused. Why would Protoman be shooting at them?! Megaman didn't hesitate. He took out his blaster and shot.

Watching from the monitors Dr. Wily smirked. It was just like clockwork. He changed to look at how Zero's group were doing.

Zero, Enker, Punk and Shadowman were still processing what they had just walked into. Really Wily a riddle? They had to answer the question " Whats the difference between love and obsession. Apparently Metalman and Quickman were still fighting off the last batch of sniper joe's from their first wrong answer. When They'd all been destroyed Zero found his chance to think.

"So anyone have any ideas?" Shadowman asked. Everyone just shook their heads. Zero was still in deep thought.

"First off has anyone here ever even been in love before?" Enker asked. Zero had thought about this. He loved X. He knew he did. But there was no way to describe the feeling. He'd also loved Iris. Zero spoke.

"I have and I am currently." Zero said. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Forreal the hard badass reploid from the future we heard about is in love? PFT." Punk laughed to himself. Only Enker was remotely amused by that comment.

"Will you describe it Zero?" Metalman asked. Zero nodded.

"Its hard to describe... Love is like full devotion to someone. Mind , Body and Soul..." Zero's voice trailed off. He got into thought... I make it sound like a contract to the devil. Zero thought. His thoughts were cut off by Metalman's voice.

"Damn that's deep. Really deep I don't think I get it."Metalman said as he fiddled with a Metalblade. Enker looked like a vain was going to pop out of his head. Punk sat still not caring for the rest of the room. Shadowman sat in thought. An idea flew across Quickman's head.

"Wait Metalman aren't you in a relationship with Protoman?" Quickman infered. Metalman shook his head. Zero looked interested in their side conversation.

"You see...Sure he's my Boyfriend but we're not in love. Not by a long shot. We just sort of mess around, Not putting the pressure of love and commitment on the line." Metalman said as if it were the simplist thing in the world. Quickman after hearing that looked like he had some sort of revelation. Opon Metalman's answer to Quickman the room filled with 40 sniper joes. Had the room glitched? Ha no. It was Dr. Wily. He looked at the monitor in rage. Apparently Metalman was just stringing his Blues along...He'd have to be punished. So Dr. Wily pushed the sniper joe button 2x. Smiling evily to himself.

Zero had a bad feeling...he was now sure that they'd be there a while. They faught and faught the sniper joes. They seemed slightly endless. They all knew their were over 20. Quickman was defeating them pretty fast. Metalman was cutting them in half. Enker used his spear. Punk was spiking them, Zero got frustrated and just used his rekouha. They were then defeated. But something struck everyone off as odd. All the sniper joes weren't attacking regular. They all seemed to be going for Metalman and Metalman alone. They all wondered why. But in the end no one brought it up.

"Ok. So now that that's taken care of... Metalman what I think you just described was Desire. So we can answer the second one I guess... based off of that" Enker said.

"But Metalman, Doesn't that seem like some friends with benefits type stuff? Doesn't it make you feel empty at the end of the day?" Zero asked Metalman.

"Honestly no I never feel empty. Just because I'm not in love doesn't mean I feel the need to be, and Pffft. FWB? Seriously? If I even think about messing with anyone else I'd get my dick Proto-Blasted off. No joke." Metalman shuttered. So did everyone else. Protoman's rage was nothing to be reckoned with. Zero sat in confusion not quite understanding everyone's vibe.

"Now that I look at it more Protoman seems like he's that "I'll bust the window's out your car" kind of guy" Zero said while he imagined the whole thing happening.

"So we've got desire down. What about obsession?" Shadowman asked while mentally crossing desire off his list. Metalman laughed to himself. Zero and Enker looked at him weird. Metalman explained himself.

"Luckily we've got someone hear who perfectly fits that catagory. Isn't that right Quickman?" Metalman said. Zero and the other's couldn't see Metalman's expression but they were almost sure he was smirking under that mask.

"I-I don't know what your talking about" Quickman replied making a slightly embarrased face. Metalman just laughed more. The other's didn't really get what was going on. Had Metalman known something they didn't?

"Am I seriously the only one who knows about your Megaman obsession?" Metalman said outloud. Quickman looked like he was going to die of embarassment. Enker and Punk started laughing. Shadowman just shook his head. Zero didn't think it was that ridiculous. Megaman was adorable and all.

"So that's why your always picking on him?" Enker said while whiping the laughter tears away from his eyes. Punk was still laughing. Quickman looked like he was going to blow a circut.

"Dude this guy seriously has a Megaman stuffed toy, Not to mention a stupid amount of snap shots of the little blue bomber." Metalman said finally quitting his laughter. Quickman sighed.

"How about you tell us about this Quickman?" Zero said not wanting to troll Quickman any futher than he already was. Zero felt his pain. Everyone else was really going in on him.

"When I first met Megaman I looked at him once and I was imediately interested... He was so much smaller than me yet willing to take me on. He was so much slower than me. But he never gave up no matter how much I beat him. He was so confident that he'd win in the end. It sort of made me abmire the kid. Well sure it got sort of extreme but its not like I want to rip open his Mega suit and take his little virginity in a crazed sexual tension that could turn me into a rapist at any mo-" Quickman was cut off.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH. GOD." Enker said not wanting to hear anymore. Everyone nodded in agreement. Zero leveled his thoughts. So their were living breathing examples of Love , Desire and Obsession. This would make things alot easier.

Dr. Wily was quite amused at what he was hearing. Seriously Quickman was secretly obsessed with Megaman? The trolling he would do later. He switched his monitor to check on Protoman , Bass and X. They had been smart and covered their faces thanks to the gas now they were just trying to knock out the temperarilly maverick robots, Starman , Crashman , and Elecman. They weren't hitting too hard. But they were trying to knock them out with out injurying them too bad. How ever Bass didn't seem to care. He was blasting the hell out of Crashman. Protoman showed a bit of concern with he was avoiding Elecman's electric blasts with his shield. He occasionally punched Elecman in the face knocking the wind out of him. But each time Elecman got back up with an even fiercer rage. X was up against Starman. He hadn't want to hurt Starman. X knew that with one of his shots Starman would probably disintegrate.

So X resorted to punching Starman. Awkwardly with one hit Starman was knocked out. When that happened Crashman and Elecman stopped attacking Protoman and Bass and went for X at the same time. X then got an idea. He dashed at them both and kicked Elecman in the face knocking him out. Then came Crashman. X decided to deliever a stomach blow to Crashman. Crashman fell to his knees. X smiled an innocent smile at Bass and Protoman. They both looked at him like he was Chuck Norris.

"If you think that was good you should see Zero in combat He's amazing" X said scratching his head. Bass had his mouth open wide. Protoman just looked blank face. To break the awkwardness Protoman spoke.

"So shall we move ahead? Everybody grab one Robotmaster." Protoman said. Bass glared.?"

"I don't take orders from you Proto-Creep." Bass said. X just looked annoyed.

"Really Bass then what were you planning to do? Beat them senseless and then leave them here? Not likely" X asked irritatedly as he picked up Crashman. Protoman picked up Elecman. Bass was left to pick up Starman as the two started walking off.

"Hey guys wait for me!" Bass said running after them.

"We need to find a transport and fast. Or they'll just become dead weight." Protoman said as they were walking.

"Ditto. Do you think they'll be more maverick gas? Is Dr. Wily repetitive?" X asked.

"The old man is unpredictable. I wonder when he's going to retire" Bass said.

"He'll be trying to take over the world until the day he dies. I just know it." Protoman said.

"Is he really that determined?" X asked. Protoman and Bass looked at X at the same time.

"Yes. He is." They both said at the same time. It scared X how much they were in sync.

Dr. Wily laughed from his lab. His creations knew him so decided to turn the monitor back to Zero and his crew.

"Love is basically signing a contract. Obsession is leeching and creeping. Their different because normally the motives are different. Love is more bliss while obsession is more perverse. Desire is just longing and wanting. In a sense when you combine Desire and Obsession they mix and turn out to be Love. You can't have love with out the both of them." Zero answered. Suddenly the door opened. Everyone literally leaped for joy. No more bitch ass sniper joes. Yaaay. Zero thought. Going more down the corridor, They heard a blasting noise. and a noise that was simular to Axl's guns. Axl must be in trouble, in addition so was Megaman and Quint. Everyone ran to help. What they saw when they got there was Protoman fighting Megaman , Quint and Axl. To Zero's eyes it didn't make any sense. But suddenly Metalman spoke.

"That's one of Dr. Wily's copy bots." he said without a second look. He pulled out his Metalblades and saw skated his way to the fake Protoman Throwing about 8 metalblades into it's face. The head fell off. Everyone watched the robot closely. Suddenly Megaman spoke.

"That's not enough it regenerates. I'm really glad to see your Safe Quickman. You too Metalman." Megaman smiled his cute smile." Zero was sure that Quickman was fangirling out in the inside. He looked like he played it cool though.

" Lets just attack the damn thing at the same time." Enker said. Everyone in the room nodded. So they did. Rest assured it exploded. After it did there was dead silence in the air. Suprisingly Quint was the first one to talk.

"Where is everyone else? Did you find them" Quint asked. Zero shook his head responding to Quint. Quint looked unamused. Quickman spoke.

"Starman, Elecman and Crashman all went down a hallway that was dim. I haven't been able to contact them. It says that their systems are offline." Quickman said.

"X , Protoman and Bass went down that hallway. I'm pretty sure they probably found them by now. I've got faith in them." Zero said.

"Protoman and Bass on the same team? That was a mistake..." Metalman said. Megaman nodded.

"I'm sure that their just fine. Anyways. We should keep going." Zero said as he walked forward. The other's followed. As they walked Axl started to talk.

"So I've got to ask...what were you guys' hallway like?"

"Hell. We answer a riddle about Love and When we got it wrong 20 sniper joe's would come out and attack us. The door was locked so it was answer or be stranded. How about you?" Zero said as he remembered all the events.

"Well all the lights went off then the floor started disintegrating. Under the disintegrating floor were spikes so we had to run and run. But Axl and Quint were epic and saved the day. I didn't really do much." Megaman said. Axl looked at Megaman and shook his head smiling.

"I didn't know that the Protoman was a copy until you told me. Plus you did some major badass attacks on that thing. Don't sell yourself short Rock" Axl then put his arm around Megaman as they walked. Zero looked at them curiously...what a random paring. Too bad they'll be apart when they'd have to leave. But he'd better not bring tha t up.

They walked and walked there was nothing but empty hallway. Eventually after about 20 minutes of walking they saw a transport pad. Enker spoke.

"Should we use it? None of us are injured and need to report back" Enker said. Suddenly Dr. Wily's voice was heard.

"Of course you should use it you idiot." Dr. Wily said over the intercom. Everyone looked up unamused trying to find the Wily cam.

"So you've been watching us the whole time oldman?" Quickman asked.

"Yeah pretty much and seeing you Quickman reminds me, Megaman lock your windows at night." Wily said with a smug tone. Quickman became embarassed again. Metalman, Enker , Punk and Shadowman all burst into laughter. Zero still felt for Quickman so he didn't laugh. Megaman , Axl and Quint were confused.

"Do you know where X, Protoman and Bass are?" Zero asked.

"You don't need to worry about them their fine. They found the robotmasters also. No need to worry. Although in my opinion their hallway had to be the worst." Wily said. " But suprisingly they handled it really well." Dr. Wily continued.

"Well since your answering questions,how many more levels are in the this stage?" Axl asked.

" ONE more. But what you just faced was mere rubbish. Compared to the future level that is. I hope you all had a good warm up. The next Level is just beyond that warp. If my calculations are right. Protoman , Bass and X should be getting there in approximately one minute." Dr. Wily said.

"Then what are we waiting for. Lets move ahead." Megaman said. Everyone else silently agreed.

"Keep in mind that some of you may get injured. But don't loose your sense of direction. Your mind is one of the most important things in battle. I recomend staying all together this time. On that note I'll leave you all too it. Goodluck."

Silently and cautiously. Everyone walked through the warp. The second level was waiting. What challenges would lie ahead? Only time could tell.

To be continued. 


	11. Chapter 11

When the group opened their eyes what they saw this time looked more like a Wily stage. It had nuts and bolts turning around and the whole moving floor thing happening. Everything around them was bright neon pink. There were mini Yellow, Green, Blue Devils up ahead. After observing their movements for two seconds, They all moved in to attack them. The first person to hit the mark was Shadowman. As soon as he hit the Colored Devil it got 5x bigger. Everyone looked over to see what happened. Things just got more complicated.

So they all just started attacking rapidly. From spamming arm cannons, To just throwing things intensely. To stabbing things too many times for it to be alive. The only thing that seemed to be working was Punk's punching. But that kept making them multiply. Everyone was getting tired. They'd been attacking these things non stop for 10 minutes straight. Nothing was happening. Nothing was getting better, Only worse. Until there was one irritated X.

"Why isn't anything working?!" He said between rapid breaths. Zero shook his head.

"Our weapons aren't doing anything. Not even my Tenshouha." Zero said.

"This is really really annoying..." X said while he balled up his fists. Suddenly a Blue Devil walked up and grabbed X. It had him literally in the palm of its hands. X didn't look paranoid just really really annoyed. Zero imediately tried to start hitting it with his Saber. No use.

"UGH. I fucking hate...these damn things..." X said quietly as he uppercutted the Blue Devil without thinking. It cried "BUMOOOOOOOO" and dropped X in pain.

"X are you okay?"Axl asked seeing how far X had dropped to the floor. X got up smirking.

"Fine infact maybe even a little better...I found the weakness..." X had said. Everyone turned to look at X in hope of knowing what this weakness was.

"EVERYONE. STOP USING YOUR WEAPONS. JUST PHYSICAL ATTACKS. THAT'S IT'S WEAKNESS" X shouted so everyone could here him.

"Seriously?! I'm upset now..." Quickman said.

"Well its not all bad...atleast we didn't get eaten. There was this one time I was fighting one of these and..." Megaman started but got cut off.

"Shutup and start attacking." Quint said as the Devils were moving in. Before Quint could move the Devils swooped and grabbed him and put him into his mouth. Quint had got eaten. Axl , Enker and Punk had laughed. Megaman faced palmed.

"Pfffft. Maybe he should of listened to Megaman's story..." Axl said while fighing back laughter.

"We've got to help him" Megaman said worried

"He can get himself out right?" Zero asked sprinting over there.

"No he'll get digested." Megaman answered.

"Shit." Zero said dashing towards the Devil that had ate Quint. Megaman also started attacking the Devil. So did Quickman. He'd been using his speed powers and quickly punching the Devil. It started crying. "BUMO BUMOOOOOOOOOOOOONBUMOBUMOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Then it exploded. Quint came popping out of its mouth. He fell on his face. Quint got up hurt.

"That was amazing Quickman." Zero said after Quint had been secured.

"Yeah it felt good just punching and not using my Quick boomerang." Quickman said looking at his hands.

After that basically they all went ham. More Devils came but they killed them all. With robotic fists and some intense round house kicks. X even did the tatsumaki. Finally After the Devils had been Killed. Something odd happened afterwords. There was this loud horrid skidding noise. It hurt all of their ears.

"Ouch what the hell kind of noise is this?!..." Axl said covering his ears fast.

"It feels like its shaking my very core..." X said.

"I'm a little worried about the aftermath." Zero said. As the three looked over they saw the rest of the crew all past out on the floor. Protoman , Bass , Quint , Enker , Punk , Shadowman , Metalman , Megaman , Quickman all sprawled out on the floor. X, Zero and Axl all began to panic. All of their alies had fallen. They began shaking them to wake up. They only stirred none of them woke up.

"We can't leave them what are we going to do?" Axl said as he panicked.

"I got an idea." X said. But before X could share his master plan all the robot masters had gotten up.

"Agh...what happened?" Megaman asked. Everyone else was still getting up.

"You were randomly knocked out by a noise." Axl answered.

"Sounds like one of Wily's plans...to control us." Bass said rubbing his head.

"Yeah...I remember when he tried that a few months back. Shit was real." Protoman said.

"Yes I too remember. The weaker of us will succumb to the control. We must tredge carefully." Shadowman said.

"Yeah but which of us should be careful?" Metalman asked.

That's a good question. But I think we should keep going and just find out later. If it truely is the weakest then we shouldn't have a problem. Right?" Zero stated. Quint shook his head.

"I don't know what you thought but none of us here are weak. Sure some of us are stonger than others but no one is weak. Anyone under control would be a huge problem considering the abilites we all have." Quint said. Enker agreed.

"That's true plus...what if Wily changed the game considering that we'd remember it from one of his old schemes? Remember how hard the Devils were." Protoman said.

"So basically how your putting it...anyone of us could loose our shit at any moment." Axl said a bit frightened.

"What if we all lost control and there was only one left to fight us all." Megaman said also getting a little frightened.

"Enough now you guys are just jumping to conclusions. Seriously..." Zero said giving a look of disapproval. He looked to X for support but X was also shaken up.

"What if its me?" X said suddenly.

"Oh my god...WHAT IF ITS ME." Bass said looking at the palms of his hand as if he were going to turn mutant any moment.

"You guys I'm actually feeling a little weird..." Enker said suddenly.

"OH MY GOD. ITS ENKER ATTACK HIM" Quickman said. Zero facepalmed.

"Ok now you guys are just being Ignorant..." Zero said. Everyone still kept flipping their shit.

"SERIOUSLY CALM THE FUCK DOWN. SHITS NOT THAT SERIOUS." Zero shouted. Suddenly everyone got quiet.

"Zero's right we need to calm down...in fact...I think we need to CUT DOWN ON THE STRESS!" Metalman said as he pulled out his Metalblade and skid across the floor and took a hostage. It was Megaman. Metalman put the Metalblades right up to Megaman's neck almost peircing skin.

"Woah. Drama bomb...Didn't expect it to be him! Shocker. Foreal." Axl said as he pulled put his pistol. Metalman just chuckled.

"No time for white girl jokes Axl..." X said dissaprovingly.

"You'll never beat Master Inafune, He's grown tired of waiting for a rematch. But no doubt you've gotten smarter, faster... but as for stronger I doubt it..." Metalman said sinisterly.

"WILY WAS THIS APART OF THE TRAINING?!." Protoman shouted at the ceiling. Wily responded.

"No it wasn't actually...I'm a bit confused myself. That gas was supposed to paralyze you guys later in the last battle." Wily answered over the intercom.

"So Keiji Inafune is interfering?!" X asked.

"Guess so..." Wily answered.

"So Metalman's possessed basically and we can't do anything about it?" Protoman asked hoping to be proven wrong.

"Pretty much." Wily answered. Axl growled.

"Well fuck that." Axl started to dash at Metalman. But was stopped by some strange force field. Axl couldn't move. Metalman laughed like crazy.

"I told you not to move now the little blue bomber gets it." Metalman said as he used his Metalblade to chop off Megaman's blaster arm. Megaman cried out in pain. He was now almost useless without his blaster.

"You think I'm just going to stand by and watch as you hurt Megaman? Got me twisted." Protoman said as he nodded to Bass and Zero. Protoman came running at Metalman with his Protosheild. In one super fast motion Metalman hit Megaman in the back of the neck completely knocking Megaman out. He dashed at Protoman and Punched a hole through his shield. Knocking Protoman in the face. Protoman fell to the floor. Metalman grabbed Protoman around the kneck and began chocking him. Zero decided it was his time to strike so he used a traveling tenshoha. But, It was blocked by a force field. Bass' attempt at an attack had also been deflected.

X decided it was his time to strike. But what attack? He'd already trapped Zero and Axl...what chance did he have? Before X decided Enker, Punk and Quint all tried attacking at the same time. They were frozen. Quickman and Shadowman were also caught in binds. Metalman still had Protoman by the kneck chocking him.  
X was the only one left. Metalman started to chuckle.

"What are you going to do Maverick Hunter X? I'm chocking this poor innocent Protoman? Look at him squirm. Pathetic. Could never be a main character." Metalman said as he squeeze harder. Protoman was still alive. Struggling but alive. He was fighting back as much as possible.

"What's wrong X? Why not shoot its not like I'm innocent?" Metalman said.

X couldn't move. All of his friends had been trapped. He was next. He had to help Protoman somehow. So with out further delay...he powered up his blaster and whispered a word. "Shinku"

"What was that? can't hear you over the sounds of Protoman's screams." Metalman said.

"S-Stop..." Protoman said. Between last grasps. Metalman growled in annoyance.

"You can still talk? Let me fix that." Metalman took his fist and punched Protoman in the eye knocking all the glass from his helment into his eyes.

I can tell you now that the scream that Protoman let out was the worst scream anyone has ever heard. To this day, the sound will still ring in Zero's ears. Could you my reader imagine, glass grinded into your eye with a robotfist? Its pain you couldn't imagine. Well continuing on.

The moment that happend X's blaster had been ready.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDOOOOO OOOOOOUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEN" X had let out the largest blast anyone there had seen it looked like a mini A-bomb. But it clearly wasn't. Metalman tried to set up another barrier. it had broken. The blast had hit him. Destroying his whole body. Just then the barrier had broken and let everyone free. Protoman had fallen to the floor. He was past out. No one spoke one word. Bass and Zero had gotten there first but, Everyone had run over to Protoman checking if he was still online. Zero frantically checked his systems. He was borderline dead.

"WILY HURRY UP TRANSPORT US BACK. Protoman...he's..." Zero said fighting back getting emotional. Axl picked up Megaman and his blaster and everyone else got on the transport pad. There was no point in trying to retrieve Metalman. He had disintegrated. Everyone tried to get what had happened out of their minds.

Because they were weak Their friends had been injured. Almost killed. Hell one was killed. Zero had felt this feeling before. He'd experienced it with Iris and the Colonel. There was nothing he could do. But for this feeling to happen again. It was like putting salt on the wound. X was the one who'd been strong. At a great cost. Metalman was now dead. There was nothing left of him.

Zero couldn't think about it any longer. He wondered when this nightmare would end. This wasn't a nightmare. It was reality. Zero knew that. But Zero wanted so badly to believe.  
Was this the price for true freedom? To decide their own fates.  
Would it be worth it in the end?

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

There was sadness in the air. It turned out Megaman was alright. His blaster was fine it just needed to be reconected. Protoman on the other hand was blind. His pain receptors had gone out. His brain had suffered much damage from the lack of circulation inside of his body. When he was chocked. His body started lagging and it would start to over heat and his energy core would spark. There was no way to help him with the current damages he'd taken. Protoman was practically dead. His body was so torn that his body wouldn't even take energy from the E-tanks. So when his energy ran out that would be the end of him. That was only a matter of time.

It had struck everyone else hard. Megaman had fallen into depression. He'd felt like it was his fault in some way. God knows why. In a way everyone felt like it was their fault. No one could do anything to stop the possessed Metalman at the time. He was under Inafune's control. They'd all been helpless. Still no one felt it was a good enough excuse. Especially X. If he had attacked quicker maybe Protoman could've been okay. It was tearing X up inside. But he wasn't showing it. He hadn't want to burden people that were more hurt.

Zero had reacted completely different from the others that day. Protoman's damage, and Metalman's death, He'd taken them as resolve. Never again would anyone get away with hurting someone he held dear. That night Zero didn't sleep. He trained. Trained harder than he ever did. Went back inside that Wily stage by himself. Completed it. Zero wouldn't give up. Now more than ever Inafune had to fall. Freedom. They had lost too much to turn back now. It was the only way.

It was the middle of the night when Zero woke up X. He'd just gotten done with the Wily stage when he had woken X. X rubbed his eyes.

"X I need you to teach me the Hadouken." Zero said when he'd finally gotten X to wake up.

"Wha-Ok." X said tiredly. But as he woke up more he realized what Zero had just asked him.

"Why?" X asked.

"It was the only attack that worked against Inafune I need to learn it." Zero said.

"Why not just use your copy chip and touch me?" X said.

"That's a way better idea..."Zero said as he mentally slapped himself.

"Come here." X said as he put out his hands. Zero walked closer and touched X's hand. He felt the power flow into him as he touched X's hand. He now knew the Hadouken.

"This power. It feels weird." Zero said as he looked at his hands.

"When I first got it I thought the same thing. Like...it was foriegn. Almost like an Alien power. I never did ask Dr. Light about it." X said as if he were having a flashback.

"Hey. What if it is foriegn. Like in other words not from our universe. Infune did say their were other games." Zero said.

"Maybe that's the reason he's affected by it." X said as he came across the same revelation as Zero.

"At the same time...it doesn't make sense its still apart of a game." Zero said.

"But what if...He didn't fully create it. Its someone else's" X said.

"That must be it. What if there were other attacks from this world. We have to ask to ask Dr. Light." Zero said.

"I'm so glad you woke me up. If we attack like this he's sure to fall." X said as he put his arms around Zero.

"I'm so glad I woke you up too." Zero said. They were about to lean into a kiss when Megaman opened the door.

X and Zero had remembered that they had stayed with Dr. Light that night. No one could bring themselves to stay at Protoman's apartment after what had happened. Dr. Wily's fortress wasn't appealing at the time either. So Dr. Lights house it was. He had alot of extra rooms so Zero and X and Axl staying in two of them were nothing. Megaman had blushed we he opened the door. He noticed the way X and Zero were positioned. He didn't give it a second glace he quickly shut the door.

"Erm...should we go after him?" X asked.

"Nah I don't think so. He'll be fine." Zero said.

Megaman walked down the hallway. He had a nightmare. Well of course about Protoman and Metalman. He couldn't go back to sleep by his self. He asked Roll to sleep in hers but she said no. His sister had the cooties anyways. Rock then tried Dr. Light but he wasn't even in his bed. Just now Rock had tried X and Zero but Megaman could tell he almost caught them in the act...so he didn't want to be awkward. The only person left was Axl. But Rock didn't ask him first because he didn't want Axl to think he was some little kid who had nightmares. Even if he was... Still putting his pride on the line he knocked on Axl's door. Megaman wasn't expecting a response but he got one.

"Come in." Axl answered dryly. Rock had opened the door. Axl turned around to see who it was. When he saw his face lit up.

"Hey Mega what brings you here in the middle of the night?" Axl asked.

"W-Well...I was wondering if I could sleep with you..." Megaman asked slightly embarassed. Axl's mind went to the gutter but snapped out of it when he retranslated the sentance.

"S-Sure did you have a nightmare?" Axl asked as Megaman climbed into the bed next to him.

"Yes I did. It was about today." Megaman said as he looked down.

"You know its funny. I've been up this whole night thinking about today. I can't sleep either." Axl said.

"I felt so useless." Both said at the same time. They looked at each other. For that moment they were in sync. They stopped and stared at each other for a minute. They both understood how each other had felt. Axl broke the silence.

"Rock. We'll kick his ass next time." Axl said. Megaman smiled. Axl continued.

"Huh...?" Megaman asked he looked up at Axl

"We'll both get our hits in and that inafucker will disintegrate." Axl said. Megaman chuckled at what Axl had said.

"Yeah." Megaman said leaning back more into the bed.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep until I get my vengance. For Protoman." Axl said

"Me neither. Hey Axl. Lets make a special attack just for Inafune." Megaman said as he looked up at the ceiling. Axl looked down at him smiling.

"Perfect idea Rock~!. We'll work on it tomorrow. We'll call it...INAFUCKER TAKE DOWN STRIKE. OR...INAFAGGOT DICK ATTACK. God I can see it now." Axl said proudly. He then flopped down on the bed and practically glomped Megaman. Megaman's face was turning pink.

"Axl, your so weird" Megaman said as he giggled and returned the glomp.

"Well come on some one has to be comic relief or X and Zero would just be so serious all day." Axl said as if that was the way the universe worked.

"They seem so cool...I want to be like X one day. He so strong and confident. Everyone relies on him." Megaman said thoughtfully.

"Not everyone. There's one person he relies on." Axl said looking Megaman in the eye. Megaman's face was filled with question.

"Well it's Zero naturally. They're always there for each other. Even before I was even built. It sort of makes me wonder what started it all." Axl said.

"I want someone like that." Megaman said with out delay.

"I'll be that someone" Axl said without thinking. Megaman's face turned completely pink. He was speechless. Axl realising what he just said also turned slight pink.

"I-I mean...erm... uh. Well you can come to me if you need some motivation? No homo...unless...you want...- God that came out awkward." Axl said as he facepalmed. Megaman hide his face after that sentace. He was completely embarassed.

"Ok." Megaman said while still hiding under the covers.

"W-Wait what?!" Axl said not believing it.

"I can count on you Axl" said Megaman.

"Yeah and never forget it." Axl said with complete sincerity. Megaman smiled. Axl pulled Megaman closer and planted a kiss on his forhead. It was a kiss of pure innocent. No lust. Megaman welcomed every bit of it. They laid there for what seemed like hours until the sun came up. No words. Just hearing each others insides. Axl knew it coouldn't last forever. Once this incident was done, he'd have to go back to his own time.

He was sure Megaman knew as well. Both of them knew but there was a glimmer of hope that it could last forever. Axl could feel it. He hadn't known Megaman all that long but if he could feel how he was feeling now forever, Well then life would be worth living. Those are the things that went through Axl's mind at that point. It was just utter and complete bliss.

All the while this was happening X and Zero had been practicing all night. There was a new resolve in everyone. For Axl it was his desire for Megaman. For X and Zero there was new strategy. A good nights work wouldn't you say so?

To be continued.

Short chapter is short. Review or I may just stop here. LOL no I'm kidding. I'd keep going even if I got none.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a new day. When everyone arose the Light labs felt more occupied than usual. As soon as Dr. Light awoke X and Zero were going to ask him about the Hadoken. They'd be out of luck if that was only knowlage that future Dr. Light had. But still they had to. It was the only remaining hope they had. Afterwards they were planning to go visit Ciel for advanced armour. That way they'd be more protected for whatever came. There was no telling what they'd have to face. But there was no rush. They'd have their answer in a hour or so. They waited patiently. The good Doctor needed his sleep. He was old after all.

Meanwhile Roll couldn't find Megaman anywhere. She had checked in his room. In the lab, in the dining room , in livingroom , in the training room , in Dr. Light's room and everysingle room in the house that she thought she'd find him in. She searched so much that she forgot why she was looking for him. But for some reason her curiousity kept her looking. Finally she decided to ask X and Zero. They were in the training room firing off what looked like huge blasts. Roll creeped on their training session.

"You've gotten alot better since last night Zero, But I think you need to put more of your energy into it before you blast. It'll have more travel." X said in a teacher like voice.

"Seriously? Hmmm I guess I could try that." Zero responded as if this were his 80th failure. Roll decided to ask them at that point not wanting to hear any more of their dull training conversation.

"Hey you guys, Have you seen Rock anywhere?" Roll asked. X and Zero turned to look at her in thought.

"Ah I seen him last night in the middle of the night" Zero said remembering.

"Yeah me too but I can't find him." Roll said.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Rock's a good kid. Why don't you ask Axl?" X said trying to be optimistic.

"Good idea." Roll replied spirit lifting a bit.

"We can help search if you want." Zero said wanting to take a brake from X's teachings.

"Sounds good." Roll said as she flashed a girlish smile.

The three started towards Axl's room. They opened to door. To see a suprising thing. Axl and Megaman were both sleep in Axl's bed. And they were straight spooning. There were three different reactions. Roll looked like she was going to blow a circut. X was smirking. He could finally get Axl back for all the trolling he did on a regular basis with this. X had new ammo. Zero honestly didn't care much. It was a cute little pairing.

"ROCK LIGHT WHEN I TELL YOU WILL NEVER SEE SUNLIGHT AGAIN!" Roll practically shouted. X and Zero flinched at her yell. She was giving off a scary aura. Megaman and Axl imediately shot up.

"W-What...?" Axl said rubbing his eyes. Then he saw everyone in the doorway straight gawking at him and Megaman. Axl blushed. X caught that and smirked.

"So you go for the shotas huh Axl?" Zero said with a joking tone. X started laughing.

"New blackmail Rock. Looks like you'll be doing my chores." Roll said sweetly.

Megaman and Axl couldn't speak the both of them were too embarased. Suddenly they heard Dr. Lights door open. They heard the sound of him going in the bathroom. That snapped Axl out of his embarassment. He just strugged at everyone.

"Call it what you want. We're together so what?" Axl said as he put his arm around Megaman. He had regained his confidence. Zero snickered and walked out of the room. X followed shaking his head.

"Blackmail~!" Roll said still cheerfully.

"I don't know Roll I'm pretty sure I heard some moans from your room on May 22nd of this year. What did I hear you say?...Hmmm Magnet?" Megaman said in a mocking tone. Roll's face turned into a face of shock. Megaman smiled his cheerful smile. Roll stormed out of the room. Axl laughed.

"So even you have an evil side?" Axl said between chuckled.

"Its a nessesary evil when you have a sister." Megaman replied smiling fondly.

Now that Dr. Light was up and X and Zero would have their chance. They heard him downstairs taking tea in the livingroom. X and Zero walked in and sat down next to him.

"Dad. I have a question to ask you." X said suddenly.

"X my boy, good morning and to you too Zero. What's troubling you son?" Dr. Light said before taking another sip of his tea.

"Well you see...I learned a move from one of the capsules you left me and I wanted to know if you had more like it." X asked.

"What was it called X?" Dr. light asked.

"Hadouken" X replied.

"Yes there is. But I'm sure you'll laugh when I tell you where it came from." Dr. Light said slightly chuckling.

"That was the only attack to work against Keiji Inafune Sir. Its really nessesary that we know." Zero said.

"I see. You two have such anxious looks on your face. Very well then follow me." Dr. Light said as he got up from his spot at the table. X and Zero followed.  
They walked down the hallway to get to a room. it looked like the pathway to the basement. They walked down following Dr. Light down the flight of stairs, All the while wondering what the old man was going to show them.

After circling around the basement, Dr. Light grabbed a box from a tall stack of boxes. On the front it said "Super Nintendo Entertainment System" Just like on the poster of themselves they saw in Keiji Inafune's apartment like place. Both X and Zero's faces went blank. Then Dr. Light kept walking. He walked over of a pile of what looked like huge microchips and grabbed one. After that he walked upstair with out another word. X and Zero followed him with the same suspense they came down with.

They came back to the livingroom and Dr. Light started hooking up wires to the television that was there. X and Zero thought the system that he pulled out looked Ancient. They had no idea what it did. Finally Dr. Light was done hooking up the wires. He turned on the TV and turned it to channel 3 and turned on the VCR. Something that X and Zero thought was just a myth. He put the giant microchip inside of the system. It turned on and said Capcom. It bright blue letters. There a flickering noise. Dr. Light handed X a controller.

After the Capcom left there were letters it had said. "Street Fighter II" in orange and red. X and Zero knew. This title was also in Keiji Inafune's Apartment. The move that could defeat him had come from a video game.

"Would you like to play?" Dr. Light said.

"Yes." X responded. So Dr. Light took the controller in his hand and went to Vs. Mode. Zero watched. X picked Ryu. Dr. Light had picked Guile. When the loading screen came on Dr. Light spoke.

"I used to love this game in college. You know this system is actually Albert's. He was my roommate and we used to stay up late in the night fighting matches over and over" Dr. Light said with a remenicing tone.

"You don't have to be enemies. It obvious how much you both miss the old days." Zero said suddenly. Dr. Light looked at him with an open mouth.

"Hah a young person like yourself wouldn't understand a oldman's grudge. This is a talk for another time. Lets fight X." Dr. Light responded. X nodded. He looked at the moves list. He first did the Hadouken. It looked so cool in the game. Next was the shoryuken. X started to get into the game more. But as soon as X learned the buttons Dr. Light got serious. X's Ryu was in about 17 seconds. Dr. Light was skilled he even got a perfect. X was amazed. So was Zero.

"Here Zero you have a try." Dr. Light said. Zero grabbed the controller. Zero scrolled through the characters. He picked Chun- Li. X this time picked Ken.  
Zero looked at Chun-Li's list. He just decided that he would just press all the buttons. So when it was time to fight surprisingly Zero won. Chun-Li smiled said "YATTA"

"Woah Zero...how did you win?" X said in a slight pouting tone. Dr. Light chuckled.

"Don't know I was just pressing stuff." Zero responded.

"Did you two find what you were looking for?" Dr. Light asked. Zero smiled.

"Yeah we did actually." Zero said. X nodded.

"I'm assuming you two are going to learn these fighting moves right?" Dr. Light said.

"Yeah pretty much." Zero answered.

"Good luck and let me see before you guys depart." Dr. Light said picking up a controller and clicking arcade mode. X smiled.

"We will don't worry." X said. He walked over to Dr. Light and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Dad." X said before walking out the room. Zero followed.

"So what techniques are we going to learn?" Zero asked.

"I really like that Shoryuken. That one move too...what was it called...Sonic boom." X said.

"Chun-Li's stuff was good too. I want to learn that spinning bird kick. Along with tenshokyaku. Stuff looked crazy. Also Tatsumaki." Zero said in thought.

"We'll teach Axl and Megaman and the others as well." X said.

"You know we've got our work cut out for us." Zero said.

"I think we can mangage in a day." X said.

"Looks like this'll be an all nighter." Zero said with a knowing smile.

"You already know." X said with a grin.

They entered the trainingroom once again.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay so what move is first?" Zero asked X. Megaman and Axl had been filled in on the whole thing. So was Enker and Punk and Quint. But Enker and Punk decided not to come. Quint on the other hand decided to show up. Alot of the robotmasters had been discouraged after the incident from a day ago.

"Well Shoryuken naturally." X responded.

"Alright. So just kinda jump and uppercut and yell SHORYUKEN...right?" Zero said a bit unamused.

"I'm guessing so." Axl replied.

"I already do something like that with my sword though." Zero said thinking back.

"Your right...hmmm..." X said in thought.

"Well if that's all I have to do I think I got it. That inafucker is going down." Axl said.

"Axl I just don't think it's that easy." Megaman had a slightly confused face.

"Why don't we just go by character. Everyone here can blast right? So we'll all learn Hadouken. But after that we'll learn only certain character's abilites." Quint said suddenly. It was his first time talking since he got there. Everyone stared blank faced at him.

"Quints right." Zero said.

"I CALL RYU" Axl said quickly.

"Nope X get's Ryu." Zero said right after.

"Aww...Can I get Ken then?" Axl said.

"Whatever floats your boat dude. However I'm getting Chun-Li and Akuma's abilites." Zero answered.

"That's intense Zero." Axl said with a mocking tone. Zero just shot a quick glare.

"I want Guile's." Megaman said excitedly.

"Welp. What about you Quint?" X asked.

"Hmm...Sagat." Quint replied.

"Tiger uppercut huh?" Axl said thinking back to the game.

So without another word everyone started practicing their attacks. Zero ended up getting the chun-li attacks pretty quick. He did them all the while egniting his jets on the bottoms of his armour so that his kicks appeared to be on fire. It took about 6 hours to get it down perfectly. He could now do Tenshokyaku, Spinning bird kick. Kikosho , and Hazanshu. Zero was very pleased with himself. As for the Akuma attacks...Zero couldn't get any of those. Still he kept trying. As for X it was elementuary Learning tatsumaki and shoryuken.

Axl kept switching characters because he was un sure. He couldn't use Ken's attacks. After almost going through the whole roster. There was only one character he could mimick. That was Dan. So Axl had now known one thing. Saikyo Koryuken. He wasn't much proud of it but that's what he did. Megaman on the other hand had the same good luck X had. Megaman started learning not only Guile's stuff but also, a bunch of others. Sonic boom , Flash kick, Metalic sphere , Tyrant Slaughter ECT.  
Megaman just about almost knew every attack. How he did this in just six hours no one knew. After the six hours were up they all decided to regroup.

"Okay so what have we learned?" X asked everyone.

"That defiying gravity is possible." Zero said.

"What?!" X asked.

"Yeah. Don't ask." Zero responded.

"Hmm...well I figured out that I suck. I only learned one move." Axl said a little dissapointed. Megaman grabbed Axl's hand.

"You can do it Axl don't give up~!" Megaman said while shooting a motivational smile. Axl was sure with that smile he would listen to anything the little blue bomber said. Axl sighed.

"I learned losts of stuff." Megaman said feeling well accomplished.

"Damn. I was feeling accomplished. But Megaman just like...killed my list." Zero said.

"Yeah same here..." X said feeling defeated as well.

"What about you Quint?" Megaman asked.

"Tiger uppercut. That's it." Quint said simply.

"Oh..." Replied Megaman. After that there was an awkward silence.

"Sooo...are we going to demonstrate to Dr. Light or what?" Axl said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah. I think he's in the lab." X replied. So the Five walked towards the lab. Megaman opened the door.

"Hey Dad I learned a bunch of cool street fighter attacks want to see?" Megaman said as he paraded it.

"Sure Megaman I wasn't in the middle of anything that important." Dr. Light said as he looked up from his pile of paperwork.  
They walked back to the simulation training room. Dr. Light took a seat inside one of the observation sections along with everyone else. Megaman was really excited to go first.

They all watched amazed as it looked like he did every single street fighter move in one huge combo. When Megaman finally was done Dr. Light started clapping cheerfully.

"That was simply amazing Mega." Dr. Light said.

"Yeah my mind is blown." Axl said feeling more defeated then before.

"I don't think I can live with myself now." X said.

"All my confidence is gone. But I'll go next..." Zero said arising from his seat.

He walked onto the center of the training room. Assumed the Chun- Li stance. After 2 seconds of charging up he shouted. "Tenshokyaku!" His jets on the bottom His his feet were moving so fast no one could even see them. Then he moved onto Hazanshu when he landed he jumped up in the air and did spinning bird kick. After he landed on his feet He gasped for air and then Yelled "Kikosho" A huge purplish blast came out and extended everywhere. Thankfully everyone was protected by the observation room glass.

"Alright that's all I got." Zero said.

"That was beautiful." Said Quint. Everyone else was speechless at Quints random compliment.

"Zero your so graceful man." Axl said.

"I thought I was always graceful." Zero said.

"No, no you are but that was like...destiny level graceful." X replied.

"I agree Zero." Dr. Light said.

"Thanks." Zero said as he sat down. Next was X. X walked into the training Area.

X imediately went into it. He did the Shinku- Tatumaki. He was spinning so fast that he couldn't be seen by the human eye. Althought All of the robots could see him. Dr. Light thought that X vanished. After X was done he charged his X- buster and said in a low tone, "SHO. RYU. KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN." He said as he went up into the air. He then landed.

"Wow. I felt the spirit of Ryu come off of you." Dr. Light said.

"Haha really...thanks Dad." X said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"X you looked like you were meant to do that." Megaman said.

Axl sat feeling incompetent, He saw everyone else's abilites they were epic. While his were...less then cool. He didn't even want to get up and show them. Axl was saved for Dr. Light's comunicator came on. It was Dr. Wily.

"Why are you calling here?" Dr. Light said bitterly.

"I just thought you would want to know that your son Blues has regained conciousness." Dr. Wily said getting straight to the point.

"I have to go see him." Megaman said walking towards the door.

"Thomas are you going to go see him?" Dr. Wily asked with no emotion.

"Albert we both know I'm the last person He wants to see. But I must thank you for telling me of his better stable condition. I was so worried..." Dr. Light said.

Dr. Wily hung up the transmission not wanting to talk anymore. Dr. Light spoke.

"Please go give Blues my regards." Dr. Light said. Everyone sprinted out of the training room. Almost out of Light labs they came across Roll. They were about to exit the door when she put on a jacket and started following them.

"I'm going too. I was so worried about Blues." Roll said.

"Come on Roll." Megaman said.

The group all walked out into the weather. It was slightly cold outside for some reason. No one spoke at all on the way there. When they got to the fortress the door was already open. Dr. Wily already knew they were coming. They said hi to some of the other robot masters. Finally they got to the Lab. When they opened the door they noticed that there was someone already there. It was Kalinka. She was sitting in a chair fighting off tears. Protoman was on the table. Chest open. Wires coming out of him going to the computer. His facial expression was blank. No one could see his eyes so no one knew it he was actually concious. Suddenly he spoke. Which amazed everyone because they'd been told that he wasn't able to talk. Dr. Wily had made some repairs.

"Why're you all just gawking...come in." Protoman's voice sounded more nasally and tired. As if the words were forced.

"Blues..." Megaman had tears coming down his face as he ran over to lightly embrase Protoman. No one could say anything for awhile. Kalinka was completely quiet in her chair trying to cope with what happened. After A minute she spoke.

"Dr. Wily says that Blues only has 1 month left. When his energy runs out...thats. it..." Kalinka said still trying to fight back tears. Megaman and Roll however could not controll them. The tears came as the reality of the sentance hit. X had tears in his eyes. Axl was trying to stay calm. Zero stared at Protoman as if it were some sort of trick.  
There's no way the mysterious red robot with the cool shades and scarf could be gone. No way.

"Please don't cry...Rock..Roll. We all knew this day would come. Please. You too Kalinka." Protoman said gently stroking Rock's hair.

"Its...not ..fair..." Megaman said between sobs.

"Nothing is. But don't this falter you. You all need to keep going, for the freedom of all our worlds. I know you can do it." Protoman said.

"No. Your not going to die. I won't let you." Zero said suddenly. Everyone looked up at Zero.

"Zero..." X said.

"NO. If we beat Keiji Inafune... Maybe we can force him to help you..." Zero said.

"He's right...he did this now we came make him take it back." Axl said agreeing with Zero.

"If he denies it we'll just beat the shit out of his till that inafucker agrees." Axl said.

"My thoughts exactly" Zero said. X smiled at their optimisim. Megaman arose whiping the tears from his eyes.

"I thought that maybe if I kept thinking about the future, I could forget about what happened to Metalman... But I can't. He's dead. I just keep pretending that he mysteriously vanished. Because I know there's nothing I can do about it now. Inafune took something from me I'll never get back. In more ways than one. Don't fight for me. My fight is over. Fight for the future. Don't let your minds get clouded by vengance. That only leads to defeat. But know this. If you lose..I swear to god...I will haunt your asses." Protoman said smiling.

"Blues..." Kalinka said face lighting up more.

"Don't give me shit about how I don't have a soul. I'll find a way to do it." Protoman said. Megaman smiled.

"Well then I'll have to make sure that I win. I just don't think I want a Protoghost creeping on me at night." Zero said. Protoman smiled.

"Throw in some charge shots for me will you. Right in his face." Protoman said in a drowsey tone.

"You already know I will." Axl said.

"Good...I believe in you." With that last sentance Protoman fell asleep.

A new resolve washed across everyone. Not only were they fighting for the future of the world they were fighting for their fallen comrade. Keiji Inafune would get what was coming to him. That was the thought they all had. Their next destination was a different time a different world. They would visit the one known as Ciel.

To be continued.  



	15. Chapter 15

It had been about 9pm when the group had decided to leave for The next world. They decided to meet in the park. They told Dr. Wily about their leaving. Dr. Wily alerted the robot masters if they wanted to join the fight this was their last chance. Most of them seeing what happened to Protoman decided they were cool on that. Enker showed up. Punk however did not. Quint was there also. Out of nowhere Elecman appeared. Bass also showed up. There was another robot there that showed up as well he was huge. He towered over everyone there. His face was Silver his armor was multi colored. When he showed up thought Megaman's face lit up. All in all there was 9 of them.

"Hey its Duo~! Hi Duo." Megaman as he happily greeted him. Duo spoke.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I heard about the incident from Dr. Light a day ago but it took me some time to get back ot earth." Duo said.

"That makes sense." Bass said in a sarcastic tone.

"If you were a day earlier maybe... death and fatal injury could've been avoided..."Bass continued in a slight rage.

"Bass calm down." Megaman said.

Zero was sitting back observing the area. There were a few new faces he hadn't seen before. Like that robot master with the electric bolt and that huge cocky dude towering over everyone, They seemed like they were interesting Zero would have to make a point to talk to them later.

"Okay is everyone ready to go?." Zero asked.

"Well...I don't think I've ever time warp traveled before..." Megaman said a little skaken up.

"Nah its cool Rock you get used to it. I was a little ify about it too." Al said with a cheerful face. Megaman smiled.

"Ok." Megaman said getting a little braver about the whole thing.

"Alright everyone Grab hands." X said about to open a rift.

"Wait wait a minute...this isn't some supernatural shit is it? Cause if it is I'm out." Bass said. Zero laughed.

"Pffft. no. Just come on." X said feeling unamused. He lifted his hand and opened up the portal.

"Everyone ready? On the count of three jump." X said. Everyone mentally counted and then jumped. Opon seeing the portal Bass let out a girlish shriek. Everyone couldn't help but laughing as they all jumped in. Except Bass who was hoping no one would further tease him. For a second he was feeling slightly relieved that Protoman wasn't there to mock him.

When they jumped throught the portal all there was was straight darkness and remnants of the ground. They were floating to their destination. Soon enough they saw the gate way. X, Zero and Axl knew the pattern for opening it but no one else did. They would have to explain.

"Okay everyone see that gate right there?" X shouted.

"Yeah what of it?" Elecman shouted back.

"Everyone pull out their weapons and attack it." Zero said.

"Welp you don't have to tell me twice." Enker said. Everyone followed in pursuit. Enker pulled out his blaster, Quint got out Sakugane, Zero got out his sword, Megaman and X got out their Busters. Axl got out his pistol. Elecman charged up his electric waves, Bass and Duo charged up as well.

"Everyone STRIKE" X shouted. As if on sync everyone attacked at the same time. The glass shattered and the light was seen. The portal let out a feeling of warmth as everyone went towards it. They had passed into Neo Arcadia. They were in the same wasteland that Zero originally landed in on his first visit. It was however scortching hot this time. Everyone had landed in the worse possible way. Zero had landed face down on Duo. Bass was right near them and Zero's hair got in Bass' eyes. Megaman had landed on his back on top of a pile of Axl, Enker, X, Quint ,and Elecman. Elecman however was on the bottom.

"Hey...get the hell of of me before I electrofiy you all..." Elecman said bitterly. Everyone got up super quick not wanting to have electricity coursing through their viens. Zero head started to hurt.

"Zero are we in the right area?" Duo asked.

"Yeah Ciel's Lab is just ahead." Zero said still rubbing his head. He started walking through the waste land. Everyone groggily followed.

"H-Hey...wait a minute..." Axl said pointing at X and Zero.

"What is it?" Zero said turning around.

"Why do you two look different...?" Axl asked.

"Axl what are you talking-" X looked down. He was wearing some sort of robe thing. He touched his helmet and it felt as though it had been altered. Zero on the other hand had forgotten that the Zero here was different. He rememebered his smaller body and different armour. X had changed as well. He looked like Cyber elf X.

"See the X and Zero of this world are in a different time but we do exist so the portal Altered us so we could fit in." Zero explained.

"That makes sense...but what time is this?" X asked.

"22XX" Zero answered not wanting to go further into it.

"Woah..." Megaman said amazed.

"So this is 200 years later huh? Looks like things have really went down the gutter." Bass said.

"There's alot of dark energy here." Duo said. Enker and Quint just kept quiet.

"Lets get moving. I'm pretty sure Ciel will answer anymore questions you have." Zero said starting toward the lab again.  
When they reached the lab Zero knocked on the door. Opon noticing it was Zero the guard opened the door.

"Miss Ciel is in the Lab. Who are these people Zero?" The guard asked.

"Fellow freedom fighters joining the fight." Zero answered making up a good excuse. The guard nodded and let them in.

"Woah this place has some tough security." Axl said looking at the lazers and scanners.

"Is this time opressed by a great evil or something...?" X said feeling slightly concerned.

"Yeah. The struggle between humans and robots never cease..." Zero said. X puched a wall.

"But we fought so hard for a better tomorrow...only for things to get worse..Was it not enough...?" X said in sadness. Zero could feel that he was on the verge of tears.

"X think of it like this...this is the future. We live in the past. Now that we know of these events we can change them." Zero said gently. Everyone else watched as this scene happened no one could speak a word. Megaman had known how X was feeling when he found out that rouge mavericks rage the earth about 100 years from his time. It was a frustrating feeling.

"Ciel's lab is just ahead." Zero said taking X into his arms. Everyone walked towards the door. When they opened the door they saw a young girl sitting at her desk

"Ciel. Hey I need your help." Zero said. Ciel looked up with joy in face. She ran over to Zero and gave him a hug. Practically knocking X back.

"Zero I was so worried...when your signal faded at the tower I thought..." Ciel said.

"Better watch out X...Zero got them hoes." Axl said mockingly. Enker and Bass flew into a fit of laughter. X sent a death glare at Axl. Megaman just shook his head. Ciel seperated from the hug.

"Who are you calling a hoe you obsolete repliod." Ciel said bitterly. She was walking towards Axl getting up in his face.

"Errr sorry." Axl said feeling slightly intimidated by the girl yelling at him.

"The wrath of Ciel.." Zero said shaking his head. X was still blank faced.

"Zero you said you needed help?" Ciel said in a cheery voice when she was done scolding Axl.

"Yeah we need armour upgrades for an upcoming battle." Zero said. Ciel frowned.

"Who are you fighting now?" Ciel asked.

"The creator of our universes." He replied.

"Sounds impossible. Who in the world do you plan to pull that off." She asked.

"Through sheer asswhooping." Zero replied.

"Alright that's all I needed to hear. I'll help you. Give me one night and I'll have it all done. Of course I'll have to measure you all. Although I already know you and X's sizes. These other obsolete beings I've no idea. In fact I think I want to give you guys a weapon upgrade." Ciel said as if she was calculating all of the work she would have to do for hours and hours.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if its going to be too much trouble." Zero said.

"Nah this sounds like its for the fate of the universe. I'm practically obligated to help." Ciel said looking up smiling.

"Thank you Ciel." Zero said with a smile.

"Its nothing. Just promise me you won't get yourself killed okay? Give me one night and I'll have it all done." She said.

"She's cool." Axl said.

"I know I am obsolete reploid." She said harshly. It didn't look like she was too fond of Axl. Suddenly there was a huge bump that felt like it hit the building. The sirens went off. Zero imediately grabbed a saber from the rack of weapons and headed outside. Everyone else followed. Ciel however just went back to her work knowing that they'd take care of it. There was no time to waste if she was going to get this all done in one night.

Zero ran outside to see a very familar face. It was copy X.

"Its you. What the hell do you want?"

"I felt your signal Zero. Nothing could keep me from your love." Copy X said putting out his blaster. That was when everyone else caught up to Zero. X wondered in shock why the hell there was a evil copy of him.

"Don't make me laugh you insolent copy." Zero said taking up his sword and running at the copy. The copy just dodged.

"Who are these people?" Copy X asked noticing everyone else.

"None of your goddamn business now leave." Zero said not wanting to even look at the Copy anymore. Copy X smiled a sweet smile. Zero wasn't going to answer him.

"Dude X you didn't tell me you had evil clones." Axl said.

"Hell I didn't even know myself." X said feeling slightly confused.

"Hmph. How arrogant of you Cyber Elf...to say that you've forgotten about your original self." Copy X said.

"I don't think I appreciate you pretending to be me. You even have my presence wrong." X said pulling out his blaster only to find that he didn't bear any of his old powers in this new body. X mentally cursed.

"Look at that. All talk no attack. Shame I'll have to end your li-" Copy X didn't finish his sentance. He was shot in the head with a bullet. The bullet had come from Axl's gun.

"Listen. We don't have time for your lameass banter. Either step off or we're all going to go ham on you." Axl said.

"That's right ya bish." Bass said joining in. Megaman pulled out his blaster as well.

"Wow. You guys really think you can beat me? Your weapons are 200 years old." Copy X said to them as if they were children.

"That maybe so. But I think that'll be enough to beat you. Your may look like X but you'll never have his skill and fire." Megaman said in a serious tone.

"Why're you all gathered here anyway?" Copy X asked.

"To fight for our universe." Axl said.

"Who's threatning it?" Copy X asked.

"Our creator. He controlls all the events that happen to us. We want to brake the chain of war and hate." Zero said.

"Can I help? I don't very much like the idea of being controlled by some random being." Copy X asked.

"Wait what why? Your evil." Zero said.

"Evil doesn't like to be controlled mind you." Copy X said.

"I don't think we should trust this guy." X said to Zero.

"We need all the help we can get." Zero said.

"So what'll it be? We can fight or I can join you in your quest." Copy X said.

"Ok. You can help. But I swear to god. One falter move and I'm shutting your systems down for good." Zero said looking at the copy bitterly.

"Hmph I'll be good." Copy X said as he smiled.

Even though they all had their doubts there was no denying that help is help. If they were going to fight Inafune it meant going outside of the box. Evenn doing something as unthinkable as getting help from Copy X. Funny how the scales of good and evil become one when both sides have something at stake.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

After filling Copy X in more about the whole situation. Copy X still agreed to help. Copy X said that he would ask Omega Zero if he wanted to help as well. He would return with the answer soon. With that Copy X left as though he wasn't there to attack the freedom fighter base. Everyone went inside to see what Ciel was doing. They walked back into the lab.

"So how did that go?" Ciel said as she got out her measuring tape.

"Erm good." X answered.

"So you guys beat him?" Ciel asked.

"Acutally no... he joined our cause." Zero answered.

"Awkward huh?" Ciel said.

"Yes very." Axl answered.

"At least we have another person." Megaman said shrugging.

"Why is there a copy of me anyways?" X asked.

"Well you see...that's sort of my fault. I built copy X when I was six. I thought it could help the world after you used Mother Elf to end the elf wars, X. Since there was no longer a protector I thought maybe...that the world could use another Megaman X. I was wrong. He became currupt and started killing all the robots taking them all for mavericks. I'm pretty sure I went wrong by not giving him enough time to test his judgement before turning him on... Here we are today.." Ciel explained.

"Why did I disappear after using mother elf..?" X asked curiously. The rest of the room was wondering the same thing.

"Because you sacrificed yourself to seal the dark elf." Ciel answered.

"Why did I do that?" X asked. Ciel sighed before she answered.

"You did it to end the Elf wars. The conflict that ended the Maverick wars. The elf wars was a four year period of basically all hell braking loose. 90% Percent of all reploids died then and 60% percent of all humans were wiped out as well. Civilization had taken a fall. You saved it but there was no one to pick up the pieces after you left." Ciel explained.

"How did things get so bad?" X asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not a history book." Ciel said.

"Well what ever happened we're going to make sure it doesn't." Axl said trying to be optimistic.

"What if we can't help it..." X said feeling down.

"Don't say that X of course there's something." Megaman said.

"So I don't mean to cut off this conversation but...I sort of need to measure you all so I can make armour." Ciel said.

"Go ahead. Who's first?" Zero asked.

"I'll go." Quint said out of no where. Zero had forgotten he was even there.

"Great now take off all your clothes and step into the next room." Ciel said smiling a creepy smile. Everyone there immediately got scared.

"W-What...?" Quint said letting his inner Megaman show.

"Take off your clothes." Ciel repeated.

"B-But your a girl." Quint said while blushing.

"Your a machine. What of it. I need to measure you." Ciel said. Quint looked to everyone else for help but they all turned the other way not wanting to face Ciel's wrath. Ciel dragged Quint off into the next room.

"Don't die Quint!" Enker shouted.

"You know I'm sort of glad I don't have to get measured." Zero said sighing as soon as they were in the next room. X nodded in agreement. Axl gulped.

"I think she hates me. What'll happen when I get measured..." Axl said letting his imagination flow.

"She reminds me of Roll." Megaman said suddenly.

"Huh that's weird your right." Elecman said walking towards megaman.

"Oh hey I forgot to introduce these guys." Megaman said nudging towards Elecman and Duo.

"This is X, Zero and Axl." Megaman said.

"I pretty much gathered that from observing the whole time." Elecman said.

"And You are?...wait let me guess...LIGHTNING MAN.?" Axl said thinking he was right.

"No. Its Elecman." Elecman answered.

"Oh. Close enough." Axl said not wanting to admit his defeat.

"Who's the big guy?" Zero asked.

"That's Duo. He's from another planet." Megaman said.

"Sup dude." Axl said.

"Greetings." Duo answered. Axl then gave Duo a weird look.

"He sure gives off the "I'm from another planet vibe." man.." Axl said whispering to megaman.

"He really helped us out one time and kept in close contact since then." Megaman said whispering back. Suddenly the door opened and a distraught Quint came out practially naked. He only had underwear on.

"God help me." Quint said as he flopped onto a chair.

"Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad..?" Enker said.

"I'm even more scared now." Axl said dramatically. Megaman chuckled.

"Axl and Quint I think your over reacting..." Bass said standing up and walking in the next room. About a minute later they heard a shriek come from the room. 5 minutes after Bass came out with tears in his eyes also striped down to his boxers. They had skulls on them. Only Bass would be awkward enough to have skull boxers. After seeing Bass come out on the verge of tears Everyone was even more shaken up.

"What happened to you dude?" Zero asked.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Bass said as he balled up into the corner.

"What happened to your armour?" X asked.

"Ciel is keeping it too add more protection layers." Bass said putting his head down.

"Oh.." X replied.

"I'll go next." Megaman said.

"Wait...don't go. I'll measure you." Axl said. Zero burst out into a short laugh. Megaman's face went red.

"T-That's really perverted Axl..." Megaman said as he slightly walked faster into the next room.

"Pffft. Axl I didn't know you were that kind of guy." X said shooting a fake look of disapproval.

"I bet you were going to give him a FULL physical..." Zero said in a sarcastic voice. Axl just went red.

"You guys...shut up. I didn't mean it like that." Axl said not looking anyone in the eye. X and Zero laughed. Elecman, Duo and Enker felt left out because they didn't get the joke. Although Duo never joked. So he wasn't really missing anything. After 4 minutes Megaman came out his boxers completely un scarred.

"How was it?" Enker asked.

"Okay. I don't know what you guys were freaking out about." Megaman answered.

"Alright then I'll go next." Enker said as he got up and walk towards the door. Enker was in there for about 3 minutes when they heard a fit full of screams.

"NO. NOOOOOOOO. NO. PLEASE GOD STOP AHHHHHHHHHHHH." Were the sounds coming from Enker's throat. Axl was once again intimidated. But when Enker walked out he looked perfectly fine.

"What happened in there I could hear you all the way out here." Elecman asked.

"It was all good." Enker answered as he casually sat down in his underwear. It was blue and yellow and striped.

"R-Really? Are you sure I heard you yell in there." X said slightly concerned.

"Well you see she coated my body with this burning oil stuff that was suppost to make sure I don't break easily. It serves as a second coating of armour incase the one's she's making breaks. It really hurt when he rubbed in on me." Enker said. Axl made a relieved face.

"Oh...but then why didn't Rock yelp?" Axl asked.

"Ciel said I didn't need it." Megaman answered.

"Makes sense now that everyone is over their fear...can we get going?" Zero said more than asked. Axl gave Zero a glare.

"You only say that because you don't have to go Zero." Axl said with a pouting tone as he walked out of the room onto the next. When Axl walked into the next room. Ciel just said "Take off your clothes." Axl did just that. After that she measured him but didn't use the hot coating stuff. Axl was confused.

"Hey erm...Ciel why don't I need it?" Axl asked.

"Because you already have it. Reploid." She replied as if the question was a dumb one. Awkwardly Axl left the room Clothesless. Right down to his black and white striped boxers.

"So Axl how did it go?" Zero asked hoping to be amused. For once Axl didn't have anything to say. Elecman got up and went next. Then Duo. After that everyone was done except for X and Zero.

"X, Zero. Come here." Ciel called from inside the room. They walked inside the room and then shut the door.

"Can I have your armour?" Ciel said.

"Yeah sure." They both answered. As they took it off. Ciel giggled. Both looked up at her confused.

"Ha. I'm sorry its just its like there's a harem going on over here. One girl and all these boys in their underwear. Its pretty funny. I wonder what my dad would say in he walked in the lab right now." Ciel said between giggles.

"Well seeing how Dad's are you would never see another Male again." X answered.

"You know now that you mention it...this is a straight up sausage fest." Zero said looking out the window at everyone. Ciel laughed at their comments.

"Anyways you guys get out of here so I can get to work." Ciel said.

"Erm...wait do you have any clothes for us?" Zero asked.

"Nope not unless you want to walk around in pink dresses." Ciel answered.

"You know X. I think you should take advantage of it." Zero said sarcastically as he imagined the sight of it.

"Hell no." X said getting slightly embarrassed at Zero's suggestion. Ciel laughed once more.

"So basically your stuck clothesless for hm...5 hours."

"I can deal with it. I guess we're gonna have to go tell everyone else." Zero said. X nodded. They walked back in the room to see some random things. Bass was still in the corner being emotional. So was Quint. Duo looked like he was taking a nap. Elecman was making racist jokes with Enker. Axl had Megaman on his lap while they were talking.

"So in short. We're going to go 5 hours with out clothes." Zero said outloud. Everyone looked distraught. Especially Megaman.

"B-But..." Megaman said sadly.

"WHOOPWHOOP 5 HOUR UNDERWEAR PARTY~! HELL YEAH." Axl shouted getting excited.

"I've no issue." Quint said simply.

"Same. But you guys will probably just get intimidated by my goods." said Bass

"Pffft. By looking at you I can tell you don't have much down there to be proud about." Elecman said with a mocking tone. Axl snickered.

"Damn. You gonna let him talk to you like that?" Enker said. Bass just sighed.

"Sorry. My inner Protoman came out." Elecman said. Zero laughed. That would be the exact thing Protoman would say.

"God I miss his insults..." Bass said suddenly.

"I miss his pompadour..." Quint said randomly. Everyone looked at him odd. No one expected Quint to say that.

"I don't miss him." Said Duo. Everyone looked like they were going to beat him. They were about three hours in the five hours when Copy X came back. He'd knocked on the door this time instead of blasting the roof. Omega was with him.

"So is he going to help or what?" Zero asked Copy X.

"He's being stubborn saying that "THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE." and what not." Copy X said sighing with the same irritated face that X makes when he's frustrated.

"Fuck him then. We don't need his bitch ass." Zero said with no emotion.

"Quit talking about me as if I'm not here." Omega said.

"Get out of here if your not going to help. Before I finish what I started the other day." Zero said.

"I'm sorry Zero but I can't take you seriously in your boxers." Omega said slyly. A vain popped in Zero's head.

"We'll see about that." Zero said as he grabbed one of Ciel's new sabers she was working on from the rack. X grabbed Zero's arm before he swung the sword.

"There's no point in fighting him. If he doesn't want to join. He's too ignorant to kno-" X stopped his sentence and looked at Omega Zero then blushed. Zero saw this and wanted to fight even more. Copy X smiled an evil smirk. There was a silent 10 seconds but then Axl walked up and broke the silence.

"Aww man. So Zero has a cool evil copy, X has one. Where's my evil counter part?" Axl said feeling a bit disappointed.

"You were dead before the Elf wars even started." Copy X said.

"Well damn. Way to make me feel better..." Axl said as he walked off not wanting to hear anymore.

"That was just harsh." X said giving Copy a look of disapproval. Copy X just snickered.

"Sorry I'm not as sugary and nice as you." Copy X said rudely. It got quiet again awkwardly. So Zero decided he would end it.

"Welp if we're done arguing...I'm gonna close the door. Oh and Copy. Come back in like an hour or two if you still want to help." Zero said plainly before closing the door.

"Zero I think I hate that copy." X said as he turned and walked away from the door.

"Why? He's just like you when you don't get enough sleep." Zero said in a teasing tone.

"Is not." X said quickly. Zero laughed.

"Before you make a crack about Omega and I. I want to tell you. There is no similarity just looks the guy is a prick." Zero said stubbornly.

"Well I guess your right Zero... he has alot more sex-appeal than you do..." X said sarcastically knowing it would get to Zero.

"I'll show you sex-appeal." Zero said as he was about to tackle X. When they were to the floor they hadn't known that Bass was watching.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaay" Bass said as he walked away. Both X and Zero just laughed at his awkward timing. Soon after the 5 hours were up. By then Megaman and Axl had fallen asleep. So was Duo. Bass was up sitting on the roof. X and Zero were looking through history books to see their random future achievements and failures. Enker and Elecman were talking to Quint about he's just as good as Megaman. Ciel walking in the room with a proud look on her face. No one had noticed her come in. The room was very quiet and mello.

"HEY GUYS~! I'M FINISHED!" She shouted. A shout that woke up Megaman and Axl. They were so alarmed they fell off the couch. Duo awoke as well. Bass even heard it on the roof. So he slipped back into the window to see what was up. Enker, Quint and Elecman just looked at her.

"Your finished I take it..." Axl said drowsily.

"Mmmmhm." Ciel responded.

"Can we take a look?" Enker asked.

"Sure...Allow me to present..." Ciel said as she walked into the main lab room and pulled out a display rack with their armour on it.

"Your upgraded armour~!" Ciel said. When everyone looked at it. The armour looked exactly the same. Everyone looked at it confused.

"Erm Ciel... they look the same." Zero said.

"Yes isn't it grand?" Ciel said. Everyone was confused.

"What's changed?" X asked curiously.

"Wellll...now this armour has enough resistance that you could survive an atom bomb dropped right on you" Ciel said cheerfully. Mouths opened in amazement.

"What else?" Bass asked.

"Well now your shots will be more accurate because your helmets all have a new wiring to help with precision." Ciel answered.

"But why do they look the same?" Megaman asked.

"Oh silly so Keiji Inafune won't know you got upgrades. There's alot more features. But their personal ones that'll help you later." Ciel said.

"Thanks so much Ciel." Zero said with a look of gratitude.

"It was the least I could do. Seeing as how I can't fight or anything." She said smiling.

"GIVE HER A GROUP HUG SHE'S SO GREAT." Axl said as he embraced Ciel. She in turn uppercutted him. Everyone went circled faced.

"Put some clothes on first. Fool." Ciel said angrily.

"Damn." Everyone said all at once. Except for Duo. Duo found no amusement in it. The door bell rang once again and it was Copy X. He came in no words. By the time he had everyone had their armor on. Ready to go. After thanking Ciel a few more times. They had said their goodbyes to her. They all emerged from the base and met in the wasteland outside. They were going to the final battle.

After everyone was gathered. Nervousness had come into the air. They were about to go face Keiji Inafune. Their creator who had known all of them so well. Who could say one word and they would be different. He was the master of their universe. Could they really do it? What if they lost? All of it in vain. Their memories would be wiped and the cycle of hate would continue. Battle after battle. Zero knew that everyone was tired of the cycle. That's why they chose to fight. Why they've made it this far.

The path from here would be a hard one. There was no telling if there would be more casualties. There would be no telling if they'd turn on their friends inside of the influence of Inafune. They left that all to chance. The **final** battle.

After a few minutes of resolve. Zero decided it was time.

"X open the rift." Zero said with full certainty.

To be continued.

**Shout out to my two reviewers who keep on reviewing. I LURVE Y'ALL. Thanks for sticking with me. **

**Also, ITS ABOUT TO GET REAL URP IN HERE. Fo real though.**


	17. Chapter 17

The rift as open. Still everyone stood motionless staring into it. There'd be no telling what would be waiting for them.  
"This battle we're about to start...it might be the last one we ever have. Some of us might not come back. Hell we might not even win. I'm only going to ask once. Is there anyone who wants to turn around. Do it now. This is your last chance." Zero said to everyone. Realizing what they'd gotten themselves in there were a few distressed faces but they quickly turned into straight determined faces.

"Like hell I'm turning around. I'm going to get some hits in for Blues." Bass said angrily. Everyone nodded in agreement. Except for Duo.

"Thats all I needed to hear." Zero said with a smile.

"No turning back now." Axl said. X was quiet as if he were already contemplating the battle ahead.

"Everyone ready?" X said.

"HELL THE FUCK YEAH." Axl said putting his pistol in the air.

"What the hype kid said." Elecman said. Enker just sighed.

"Can we just get going already? I swear if someone makes a speech about how they love us all I'm going for blood." Copy X said unamused.

"God is this guy PMSing or something?" Axl said.

"I bet." Zero said in response.

"That Inafucker is going down. CAN YOU HEAR ME? YOUR BITCH ASS IS GOING DOWN." Axl yelled at the sky.

"Step to me then. I've been listening to this little conversation. Just come on. I'm ready for you." Inafune said with a snarl on his voice. It was right then and there that everyone jumped in the portal out of rage. This time the portal looked alot different. It looked like outer space.

That wasn't the thing that most bothered everyone. There were 40 Sigma's in their way. Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at the horror that was in front of them. Sigma. Lots and lots of sigma. This pissed Zero off. The bastard was trying to get rid of them before they even got to fight. Hell no. Zero clinched his teeth in rage.

"N-No way we can beat this many sigmas..." X said quivering. Just then an Idea popped into Zero's head. The Sigma's had to be fake. Theres no way that they could all be real. So in a rage Zero dashed at one. He sliced it in half. It turned into scrap. This was just a diversion.

"EVERYONE ATTACK THEIR ALL FAKES." Zero shouted so everyone could hear them. So with out further delay everyone started rapidly attack the sigmas. They were about half done when Zero wanted to try out something. He charged up before attacking.

"Hey move out the way!" Zero yelled. Everyone got out of range. Zero let the blast go yelling. "KIKOSHO" Not only did it kill all of the remaining sigmas but it was so huge it ripped a hole in the portal. Showing Keiji Inafune's layer. There was no need to crack the glass this time. They had a straight shot forward.

"Good going Zero." X said as he started dashing towards the exit. Everyone followed floating towards their goal.

"This is it huh?" Megaman said slightly intimidated.

"Yeah." Axl answered also feeling the weight of the world.

"What'll happen after this?" Megaman asked no one in particular.

"Only time will tell. But for now we fight." Quint said as they entered the exit. They saw a bright light. Suddenly they were all sprawled across the apartment floor. They slowly got up to notice Keiji Inafune sitting in a chair looking a Magazine , drinking coffee. When he glanced to see everyone their he chuckled.

"My, my you all actually came and not a day too late. Your actually early. Sure you don't want to turn back and prepare some more?" Keiji asked kindly.

"Don't play us. We're ready to fight right here right now." Bass said before anyone else could say anything else.

"Mhm typical Bass. So cocky. So eager. Welp I guess your the first one I'll have to put in their place." Keiji Inafune said getting up. Everyone imediately took guard. Bass even backed it up a little bit.

"Why so alarmed I thought you were all ready to fight me? What did I hear Axl say? Oh that's right..."That inafucker is going down." Something like that. You know I don't appriciate nicknames Axl. Your the second one I'm taking down." Keiji said calmly he then looked at everyone there.

"Wow you even got Copy X to help you. Maybe you should've asked Sigma? No matter. This'll all be over soon." Inafune said with a smile.

"Enough talking. This ends now." Zero said getting out his sword. Inafune just laughed.

"Come at me. Who'll be the first to strike? I know you all must hate me. So come on. Show me your rage. Or will fear take you? I thought I made you better than this." Inafune said. Suprising as soon as he was done one person springed into action coming at him with full charged blaster. It was the little blue bomber himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO BLUES! SONIC BOOM~!" Megaman yelled at he ran at Inafune. Keiji looked surprised but he was still smirking. Megaman's sonic boom connected with Keiji Inafune and Keiji flew out the window Megaman was about to fall as well but Axl caught his hand and pulled him up. They heard a thumping sound from outside the window. When they all looked out the window they saw Inafune's body faced down on the concrete. Had Megaman done it? No of course not its never that easy.

There was laughing coming from Keiji Inafune's mouth. That could be heard all the way up the building. He was definately fine. This alarmed everyone. Keiji Inafune sprung up and he laughed. He ran up on the side of the building planning to enter from back in the same window he fell out of. There had to be quick thinking or they'd be attacked on the spot. Zero thought of something.

"Everyone. Listen to me quick. As soon as I jump out the window shut it and think up a battle plan as fast as you can." Zero said as he dashed towards the window.

"Zero! I'm coming too." X said about to follow him.

"No. You have to stay here and help everyone get ready for an attack."

"Then I'll come with you." Axl said.

"Alright we're running out of time hurry." Zero said as he jumped out of the window with Axl. As soon as they left they closed the window quickly and started planning.  
Zero ran down the side of the building running at Keiji Inafune. He gathered all of his strength he had. He charged up his blade. Keiji Inafune saw him running down the building.

"Zero wants to be the first to learn some respect huh?" Inafune said slyly as he ran faster towards Zero. Inafune was about to strike when he felt something strike him It was Axl's bullets.

"Hmph. You fool those bullets can't hurt me...Lets see how you take your own fire." Infune said as all the bullets came back at Axl. Axl went into a state of panic as they came back at him. Suddenly Zero pushed Axl out of way and dodged himself. But one bullet ended up hitting Axl. Zero feeling the heat of the battle then threw a Kikosho at inafune. Inafune as if getting worried dodged it quickly.

"Well I didn't give you that move..." Inafune said to himself. Zero kept firing them as Inafune dodged them hoping that it would give everyone enough time to get themselves together. Axl was also firing off chargeshots. Inafune dodged them as if it were nothing. Getting tired of the endless cycle he randomly appeared behind Zero and grabbed him and threw him into the window of his apartment. Zero flew onto the wall.

It didn't hurt as bad as how he imagined it hurting. Everyone looked at Zero in amazement. He had really just been thrown into a window and then hit a wall. Was he good?

"Zero! Are you okay." Both X and Copy X cried out loud. They then looked at each other for a second.

"Ugh...I'm fine. Did you guys come up with a strategy." Zero asked.

"Yeah basically we're just going to go ham." Enker replied.

"Good... He should be coming back in any moment. Prepare yourselves. " Zero said as he removed himself from the wall. As soon as he was free inafune crawled back into the window with a smile. He had Axl by the neck.

"AXL!" Zero, X and Megaman shouted as they ran towards Inafune.

"SHNKU... HADOKEN" X cried as he blasted at Inafune getting a clear shot.

"TYRANT STRIKE."Megaman yelled as he attacked. Zero flash stepped and came from behind Inafune and Kikosho'd him in the back. Inafune let go of Axl in pain.  
Axl fell to the floor and gasped for breath. Bass sprinted over there and moved Axl out of blast range. All the while elecman was pulling some of blanka's electric attacks on Inafune. Quint decided it was his time to come in.

"COME FORTH. SAKUGANE." Quint said rushing into the mix. Copy X saw his chance to attack as well. Copy X ran towards Inafune and attacked.

"HIKARI YO!" Copy yelled going into his seraph 2nd form. After securing Axl. Bass decided he would strike as well. Bass ran over to charge shot when suddenly Megaman flew back and hit a wall. They heard Inafune laughing. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"I gotta say...That hurt. Alot. I'm getting upset..." Inafune said getting up. Everyone tried to continue their attacks. but a giant force field appeared around Inafune. Everyone kept rapidly attacking. No luck. Inafune just smiled.

"Bass. kill your self." Inafune said.

"Never you bastar-" Bass started but suddenly he got quiet. He put his blaster right where his core was. Suddenly after figuring out what was happening Megaman tried to run over to Bass before he shot him self. But it was too late. Bass' signal faded. He was dead. The shot was almost perfect. A deep fear ran over everyone in the room. No one moved no one spoke. Megaman had tears in his eyes. He didn't even know he was crying. No one could process what had just happened. By a mere order Bass was dead. Finally he spoke.

"Now he can join Metalman and soon to be Protoman." Inafune said cheerfully. That snapped Zero into rage.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER." Zero yelled as ran at blindly Inafune with his sword. Only to be stopped by the palm of inafune's hand. Inafune was laughing.

"If only you just stayed quiet Zero. Now everyone will have to die and be remade. Its all your fault." Inafune said. Both Xs were about to attack and so was Axl when Keiji Inafune spoke again.

"Everyone. Kill Zero." Inafune said. Suddenly everyone got silent got out their weapons and started walking towards Zero.

Zero was still in Inafune's grip when they were walking towards him slowly. There was one thing he noticed. X had tears in his eyes. His face how ever had no emotions. None of them had any emotions. Zero tried to struggle. There was no way the fight could end there. There was no way that everything would end here. Zero struggled and struggled. The situation seemed hopeless. Zero's mind ran and ran. There was no way out of it. He was going to be killed by people he cared about.

Only to be remade and have his memory wiped and play this game. This game that was his life, completely controlled and for other people's enjoyment he would fight and fight. For what? It was seemingly endless there would never be peace. Everything he stood for would be shattered. Here it comes the first strike.

Just as it was about to hit, everything went black. But he could hear one thing in the background. It was the cries of everyone's attacks and the clash of metal.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

Everything faded to black. Zero couldn't see. But he could hear two things. Screams that weren't his. He could hear himself laughing. It was like a out an out of body experience for Zero. He could see himself lose it. All of the people he cared about were attacking him. Suddenly Zero lost it. Zero felt a huge amount of strength coursing through his veins. He could feel himself grab Axl by the face. With great power Zero basically ripped Axl's face off. He could hear his own laughing. Axl's screams and shudders. Axl fell to the floor. He was dead. Zero was in anguish. He felt sick to his stomach to think he could do something so vile. X came at him next. tears were in X's eyes.

X was shooting rapidly while trying to convince Zero to stop. Suddenly Zero sped over to all the way where X was and threw X on a wall. X flew through the wall. Copy X ran at Zero but was stabbed through the core. Copy X died on the spot. Zero was cursing at himself to stop. Before it was too late. Before he lost everything. Megaman had run up to Zero with a charge shot. Zero jumped over it and landed behind Megaman. He twisted Megaman's neck. Megaman was dead. Duo ran at Zero only to be cut into four by his blade. Enker and Elecman were trying to find a way back into the portal.

Zero just laughed. He walked over to them slowly. Elecman tried to run but Zero blocked his path. He pulled out his sword and swiftly chopped off Elecman's head. Enker let out a distress cry. The cry went unfinished. Zero had put his sword through him already. Enker was dead. Once he was Zero regained conciousness of his body. Zero finally remembered what this feeling was. It was how turning Maverick felt. Unable to control yourself. Zero was on the verge of tears. He had killed everyone with his own two hands. Keiji Inafune was no where to be seen. Zero was still processing what just happened when he heard a faint voice. It was one that was all too familiar.3

"Z-Zero... Why?" X said between strained breaths. X's helmet had been cracked off. His head was bleeding and there various cuts and scrapes on his armor. Zero felt mixed feelings. immediately he was relieved that X was alive. On the other hand he was in anguish that he had caused all this suffering because he lost control. Before Zero got the chance to say anything to X , They both heard a familiar laugh. It was none other than Keiji Inafune. He was sitting in his chair drinking coffee again.

"Well done Zero. But you missed one." Keiji Inafune said while he drank. Zero sat confused. Had Inafune controlled him? Or was he just turning Maverick. Zero's head raced with thoughts. Keiji Inafune smiled.

"I know what your thinking Zero. Your thinking, " I killed my friends am I turning Maverick? Did Inafune control me?" Well your correct Zero. I did just control you. You've made it quite easy for m-" Keiji Inafune was cut off. Zero and X both came running at him. X was charging up his hadoken with every strength he had. Zero had some strange pink light coming from him as he was running at Inafune.

"Strike me however you want. You can't win." Keiji said not caring that the two were charging at him. This enraged them even more. The pink surrounding Zero started raging. Suddenly the smile wiped off of Inafune's face. He looked again and X and Zero were gone. Inafune couldn't feel their presence neither. This worried him.  
Suddenly he heard a voice. It was X's

"HAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN" X shouted as the hadoken hit Inafune in his back breaking the coffee cup and pot. Inafune fell to the floor. But before he could get up he heard another. He looked around to see where it was coming from. He finally looked up to see Zero coming down from the ceiling. The pink aura looked like it had gotten out of control. Inafune's face was no longer smug it was worried.

"Misoji." Zero said simply as he came down grabbing Keiji Inafune's face with his pink aura'd fist. X who had been watching from a safe distance knew exactly what was happening. Zero had finally been able to use the Akuma attacks. When Zero had finally reached the floor he put more power into his fists. His eyes had turned red. Keiji Inafune was screaming in pain. Zero pushed harder more of the aura went into the attack. Suddenly the kanji for the attack appeared on the floor setting things on fire. Keiji Inafune's screams became even more horrid. X didn't take pity on him. He was responsible for everything. Their horrible lives. The tragedies that happen everyday. The endless maverick wars. Dr. Light's struggle. Hell everything. He was getting everything he deserved. The attack was done. Zero let go of Inafune's face.

It was severely scared. He was still sobbing in pain. Keiji Inafune spoke between crys.

"Where...? How did you learn this..." Inafune asked as if it was unconcievable. Zero just scoffed.

"Maybe you should be careful about where you leave your cross-overs." Zero responded pink aura coming back. X brought up his blaster once more.

"That's the dark hadou..." Keiji Inafune said still in tremendous pain.

"I don't give a fuck what its called. But I know this...if you don't fix this shit right now, your life is going to end." Zero said summoning the dark hadou once again. X was quiet he's never seen Zero so disturbingly calm during battle. Zero was always a wildcard fighter who was always hype. But the way he is now, its like as if someone stole his soul and all that's left is this cold shell of a man. This worried X.

"Heh. Arrogant words for a mere 16-bit character." Inafune said. With out any delay Zero attacked. He used Gohadoken right where Keiji's new found scars were. More crys of pain. Zero was about hit him again but X grabbed his arm. Zero looked over at X. X shook his head.

"Look at him Zero. He can't take much more. We can't kill him. He has to fix our universe." X said in a stern but gentle way. Zero's fist balled up tight. X put his hand on Zero's shoulder.

"He...doesn't deserve to live." Zero said as he sighed. He knew X was right. He let his emotions get the better of him.

"I feel the same way. But he's the only one who can help us." X said. X and Zero nodded at each other. thinking the same plan in both their heads. Zero walked over to the in pain Inafune.

"Listen. We want to kill you. But there is one way you can save yourself." X said as he put his blaster to inafune's head. Zero summoned the dark hadou and put his hand in front of Inafune's face. Zero smiled at X. X smiled back. Inafune had a look of terror.

"Unless you want to die, you'll do as we say."Zero said.

"A-Alright." Inafune said with no delay.

"Looks like the pompous persona is gone. Now all that's left is a little bitch." Zero said as he charged his dark hadou even more. Inafune shuddered getting a bit upset. X giggled.

"Just get on with it. No need to tear up my pride." Inafune said.

"Tear up your pride? Do you know what you've been doing to us for what seemed like hundreds of years." X said angrily as he gripped Inafune's hair really hard.

"He's got a point." Zero said smirking evilly. Inafune stopped looking Zero in the eye.

"It was justified. You always won in the end. Why are you mad?" Inafune said in a rage.

"Won at the end? What consequences did that bring? War. Death and endless struggle." X said almost wanting to shoot Inafune.

"X. Remember what you told me." Zero said quickly. X sighed and lowered his blaster.

"Ungrateful fools. All the pain you endured was nothing." Inafune said.

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know what pain is. You can't fathom it." Zero said losing his cool. Once glance at X and he regained it. Zero took a breath.

"So are you going to fix the mess you've made or are you going to die by our hand." X said flatly.

"I'll fix it. Dying isn't apart of my agenda." Inafune said as smiled slightly. X and Zero found no amusement. They helped him up though and let him sit down in a chair. When they looked around the apartment there was blood and oil on the walls and dismantled parts of their close friends. X couldn't bare to look at the ground. Zero just tried to pretend that it wasn't there.

"What are your terms?" Inafune asked.

"Stop the wars. Bring back everyone that died or got hurt in this incident you've caused."

"Then there would be no plot an-" Keiji Inafune was cut off.

"Fuck the plot. This shit has to stop." Zero said.

"The plot or your life." X said in a serious tone. Keiji Inafune sighed.

"My life..." He responded slightly defeated.

"Okay. I'll fix it all. Bring everyone back. Anything else?" Inafune said. Zero thought for a second. Then he looked at the floor. Axl and Megaman had grown really close. It would be a shame to see the two part.

"Erm can we keep the power to time travel?" Zero asked.

"Sure as long as you don't go back to change any events that already happened." Inafune said.

"Deal." X said.

"Alright I'm going to transport them back to their worlds. They'll wake up in Dr. Light's lab completely fine. But I'm going to need you and Zero to forget the techniques you learned. Except for the Hadoken that is. You can keep that. If the dark hadou stays in your world, reality will break." Inafune said.

"Alright not like I'll need them anymore." Zero said shrugging. X nodded in agreement.

"You do realise Protoman's just going to die anyways in about lets see...4 years. Right?" Inafune said.

"No he's not." X said lifting his blaster to Inafune's head. Inafune laughed.

"I guess he's not then..." Inafune said in a fake cheerful tone. Zero smiled. They had won. Everything was going to be fine.

"I can't believe I'm getting bitched around by my own characters. You seemed so sweet on the other side of the screen X." Inafune said.

"X has been sour for a long time." Zero said laughing. X shot him a glace.

"Guess its my fault huh?" Inafune said.

"shut-up I'm a great person." X said indignantly.

"Okay. I'm going to open up a portal. When you go in it make sure you don't look to the side. It'll reverse everything. Keep your head forward. When you reach the other side everything will be fixed." Inafune said as he opened up a strange portal.

"If you mess up again. Expect to get your ass beat 8x worse old man." Zero said.

"Ha please. If you fight me again your going to be completely deleted. I won't under estimate you this time." Inafune said with a smug smile. X and Zero didn't smile back they simply walked inside of the portal. They were done with that man. Peace was on the other side. Well deserved peace.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

When X and Zero went through the portal. The portal looked alot different this time. It was completely white. They remembered what Keiji Inafune had said. Only look forward. If you turn to the side everything will be reversed. It was as if that this was their last trial to obtain peace. X was extremely nervous. Zero promised himself he wouldn't turn. This was a plain white room after all. There was nothing to look at in all honesty. X and Zero decided they wouldn't start a conversation in the room. For one of them would probably look at the other. It was dead silent in there.

Zero could say it was one of the most awkward walks ever. There was so much he wanted to say to X about what had happened in there. How they had won and the fear that he had during the battle. It felt weird to keep it all in. So they walked in complete and utter silence. To be honest it was almost maddening. They only been in there for about 45 seconds about halfway there, when Zero decided he would run out as fast as he could. X followed Zero in his run. They were almost there when they heard a roar behind them. Neither turned around but ran towards the exit to the portal. It would lead them to Monstropolis. There they would see the aftermath of their struggles.

When they went through the door there was the usual ray of white light. When they opened their eyes they were back in the familiar monstopolis park that they had left from. Zero sat up in the grass. So did X. They looked at each other for a second, before suddenly smiling. Then out of nowhere glomping each other. Still no words.  
People passing them by in the park gave them awkward glances. What the hell were they so happy about? Teenagers. Shrugging off the weird looks they helped each other up. Zero spoke.

"Lets go X. A new future awaits." Zero said as he put his hand out. X grabbed his hand.

"Yeah." X said smiling. The two walked to Dr. Lights lab. When they opened the door Dr. Light was the one who opened it. The old man looked like he was on the verge of tears when he opened the door. X and Zero looked at him puzzled.

"I was so scared when you two didn't return when everyone else did. But your fine." Dr. Light said as he bear hugged X and Zero. Crying old man tears. X hugged back immediately but Zero was a bit surprised.

"Come on Zero hug back, I'm practically your father-in law." Dr. Light said. This made X and Zero blush. But Zero hugged Dr. Light back. Finally it was broken when Axl came up to the door to see who it was. Axl ran to join the hug but Dr. Light turned around and glared at him. Axl stepped back a little. The hug was broken.

"I was so worried about you guys...but I knew if anyone could do it. It was you guys." Axl said as he hugged his partners. They hugged back. Zero was a bit confused. But he was guessing Axl couldn't remember him ripping his face off. So Zero wouldn't bring it up. X looked around the room to see Dr. Light eyeing Axl.

"Erm Axl. Why is Dr. Light staring at you meanly?" X asked slightly concerned.

"Well...you see...er he kind of found out I was with Rock...sooo... Yeah my ass is grass." Axl said as he scratched the back of his head.

"How'd he find out?" Zero asked wanting to know. X was curious to.

"Well basically when we all woke up in the living room, Rock was really relieved that I was alright and we went in for a kiss. A kiss that turned into about six good ones. But then Dr. Light walked in. Thus beginning the cycle of hate." Axl had said as if he was telling an old folk-lore.

"Was that you guys' first kiss?" X asked smugly.

"Y-Yeah. So." Axl replied getting embarrassed. X made a squeal.

"That's fucking adorable." Zero said suddenly. Axl had turned more red. He just quickly walked out the room. Bass walked in.

"Bass your alright!" X said.

"Yeah I am. I'm proud of you faggots for winning. I was gonna beat your ass if you didn't." Bass said smugly.

"How could you? You were already dead before we even won." X said.

"Yeah but don't tell Roll that."

"Whatever dude." Zero said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Megaman ran past them to get it. When they opened the door it was Protoman. Megaman glomped him. Protoman smiled and hugged back. When they exited the hug Megaman was on the verge of tears.

"Blues...I'm so glad your okay." Megaman said as he whipped his eyes from tears of happiness.

"Yeah same here." Protoman responded. Bass randomly ran and hugged Protoman tightly. Protoman made a surprised face.

"Proto-Creep don't you ever do that again." Bass said fighting off tears. Protoman was still feeling the shock of being hugged by bass.

"Heh. Bass I didn't know you cared so much." Protoman said as he regained his sense of what was going on.

"Don't get used to it...Now hug back before I beat the glasses off of you for making me worry." Bass said. Protoman hugged back and laughed. They parted when suddenly Protoman looked at Axl with a serious face.

"Dude I swear to god. If you taint my little brother I will fucking murder your ass personally." Protoman in a serious tone. Axl looked suprised.

"H-How did you know?" Axl said suprised.

"Dr. Light told me." Protoman said as he smiled. Axl then felt fear ring through his chest. Zero laughed.

"Oh and Zero. Thanks for winning you set us all free." Protoman said. Zero shook his head.

"It wasn't just me. It was all of us. I don't think I would've got that far if it wasn't for all of you." Zero said.

"Yeah no kidding." Axl said.

"Oh by the way Blues...you do know that Metalman is in the livingroom right?" Megaman said out of nowhere. Protoman's face had turned into one of pure joy. As he practially ran into the livingroom. Zero decided he wanted to see this reunion. Zero and almost everyone with the exception of Bass and Dr. Light slipped into the livingroom. They saw Protoman walk up to Metalman. Metalman looked up and smiled.

"So are you going to stand there as if you've seen a ghost or are you going to give me some sugar?" Metalman said as if he wasn't just dead. Protoman didn't say anything he just jumped into Metalman's arms. Everyone in the room clapped and a few did a aww.

"Oh you guys shutup." Copy X said suddenly.

"Wait a sec...don't you have to go back to your time?" X said.

"Of course you would want to get rid of me. Your just upset that I'm 8x better than you and your scared of when I finally take Zero." Copy X said bitterly.

"Why're you so mad dude?" Axl asked.

"He's obviously Pmsing." Zero said. Copy X was mad.

"That's it. Take me back to my time. I'm sick of you bitches. Although Zero...you know if you want to take a detour that's fine." Copy X had said the last part in a seductive tone as he put his hand on Zero's chest. X had decided this was the last straw. X uppercutted Copy X and he flew on the coffee table. Protoman suddenly looked up from where he was on Metalman's lap and spoke.

"Damn...he got knocked the fuck out." Protoman said. Metalman laughed.

"Took the words out of my mouth." Axl said holding back laughter. Zero just looked blank faced. X walked over to Copy X and spoke.

"You may look like me but your not me. Zero is mine. Not yours. Hop off his dick." X said in a rage. Copy X looked like he was going to blow a circuit.

"He's going to need some ice for that burn." Metalman said. Zero was still a bit dumbfounded as to what just happened. Dr. Light walked into the room. Breaking the moment he spoke.

"Will you guys be staying the night?" Dr. Light asked. Zero thought about it for a moment. He would have to take Copy X home before he did but it seemed like a good idea especially because when they finally went home everyone would be split up.

"Yeah I think we should but I'll have to take Copy X back to his time first. It'll be quick." Zero said as he started out the door. X stopped him.

"There's an easier way." X said as he helped Copy up. X then opened a portal right then and there in the living and threw Copy X in it. Everyone looked at X in astonishment.

"Wow...X is heartless..." Axl said as he felt X's evil aura.

"No kidding..." Megaman said feeling slightly intimidated. X then turned around and smiled an innocent smile. Zero facepalmed. Protoman got up off the couch. So did Metalman.

"We're going to head out then." Protoman said as he started towards the door. Zero felt a weird feeling in his gut.

"Are we going to see each other again?" Zero blurted out. Protoman turned around and smiled cooly.

"I have a feeling that we will. Besides it looks like you guys still have the power to time warp. So come see me anytime." Protoman said as he waved and headed out the door. Bass closed it. For some reason Zero felt uneasy about it. He couldn't put a reason why.

"What time is it anyways?" Zero asked.

"About 10pm. Why?" Megaman answered.

"I feel really tired for some reason." Zero said feeling like he was going to yawn any minute.

"Yeah me too..." X said.

"Well you guys did kind of just fight the battle of the century." Roll said coming in the room and sitting down.

"It doesn't feel like I accomplished all that much." Zero said.

"Dude don't say that. Is there anything more legendary than beating the creator of your universe? I think not." Axl said.

"I think we should all get some sleep." Megaman said. Axl nodded.

"That's a good idea Mega." Dr. Light said.

"Alright well I'm going to go home too." Bass said.

"Tell Dr. Wily I didn't die and thanks." Zero said.

"Why not go see him before you leave tomorrow?" Bass said.

"Alright." Zero responded. Bass walked out the door into the night. The yawn Zero had finally held in finally came out.

"Lets go to sleep Zero." X said. Zero nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea." Zero said. X and Zero walked upstairs and got in the bath together. Both were too tired to even attempt to make any sort of love. When they got out they walked out into the hallway to notice everything else was dark. They walked into the room they had before. Put on the pajamas Dr. Light had for them and laid down. Suddenly X spoke.

"Zero this all feels like one big dream." X said suddenly.

"Yeah. In just one week we found out that the future sucks. We are actually inside of a video game world for people's enjoyment and that some asian man made us." Zero said.

"Hah crazy week."X said. There was no answer. When X looked over Zero was already sleep. X decided he would do the same. X snuggled closer to Zero. Within the next five minutes they were sleep.

The next morning X and Zero were woken up by a yell. It was Megaman's voice. Drowsily they woke up and wondered what was going when they opened the door they heard the struggle.

"Dad, I'm not a small child anymore." Megaman said in a serious tone.

"I know but..." Dr. Light started.

"Erm...sir if its any conciliation. We're not sexually active." Axl said slightly uneasy.

"I don't want to hear anything out of you." Dr. Light said. Axl shut up. Zero facepalmed. You never bring up sex to a paranoid parent.

"Dad." Megaman said.

"I can't accept this..." Dr. Light said

"Why not?" Roll said.

"Roll honey you wouldn't understand..." Dr. Light was cut off by Roll.

"I would Dad I have something to tell you...I am in a relationship with Magnetman." She said with a determined face.

"W-WHAT." Dr. Light shouted. Roll just smiled.

"Roll...how long?" Dr. Light asked.

"7 months" She answered. Dr. Light looked like he was going to cry.

"I guess...I can't keep treating you guys like kids..." Dr. Light said. Rock and Roll smiled at one another.

"But Mega why couldn't it have been a girl? Why can't I have one straight boy..." Dr Light said as he walked out the room sadly. Zero couldn't help but burst out into laughter at that. Poor old man. Axl sighed.

"He totally wants to rip me limb from limb." Axl said feeling slightly depressed.

"I felt the same way Axl its okay." Zero said comforting Axl.

"Bah he'll get over it." Roll said. Megaman nodded.

"I want to go see Dr. Wily before I leave." Zero said remember his sort conversation with Bass yesterday. He went to go put on his armor and left. X decided he would stay. Zero left by himself. When he got to skull fortress the door was already open. He quickly walked inside. When he walked inside everyone turned around and started clapping for Zero. Zero was a bit confused but if some robot masters wanted to clap for him they could go right ahead. Suddenly he saw Dr. Wily.

"So you've come to say goodbye huh?" Dr. Wily said. Zero shook his head.

"Just for now. I can come back anytime I want. But what I wanted to do most was thank you." Zero said

"For what exactly." Dr. Wily asked.

"Everything." Zero said while smiling.

"Your welcome I suppose." Dr. Wily said. There was a slight moment of silence.

"Hah I guess that was all I wanted to say. I'll come back to visit though." Zero said as he was walking towards the door.

"Alright." Dr. Wily said. Zero walked out the door. Into the sunlight. It was a bright sunny day. Zero decided he should go back to Dr. light's house to go and get X and Axl so that they could all go home. He was about halfway there. When He saw Protoman walking the same way. He stopped to talk to him.

"Protoman hey" Zero said. Protoman walked over and waved.

"Ha. Its funny I was actually coming to give you something before you left." Protoman said as he pulled something out of a pocket of his. It was a present box. It was red and yellow. Zero took it from Protoman's hand. When Zero opened it up he saw two things inside. Zero smiled wide when he saw what they were. It was some cool shades and a green scarf. Protoman spotted the smile on Zero's face and spoke.

"Glad you like it." Protoman said.

"I now have the urge to get some 80s hair and a leather jacket." Zero said as he smiled.

"Welp if you want the hair hit me up. I sorta have to go now." Protoman said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Not gonna see me off?" Zero asked slightly disappointed

"Nah. If I stalled anymore Kalinka would rip my head off. I was supposed to go meet her an hour ago." Protoman said as he waved and walked away. Zero watched as he walked away. When Zero got back to Dr. Light's lab. X opened up the door and then walked out.

"Are you ready to go Zero." X asked.

"I almost don't want to leave but I know I'm needed somewhere else." Zero said.

"Yeah its a bit hard. Because I finally get to meet my family. Now I'll be seperated from them for god knows when." X said with remorse. Zero put his hand on X's shoulder and spoke.

"Now that there won't be a bunch of maverick attacks you can visit when ever you want I guess." Zero said reassuring X.

"Your right. I guess things'll be different now." X said. Axl walked out the door with Megaman.

"I'm gonna see you guys off." Megaman said. Axl didn't speak. They walked out in front of the lawn far enough. X opened up the portal. Before anyone went in, Axl spoke.

"Erm...Rock...are you sure you still want to be with me? It might be a long time before you see me again." Axl said

"I don't care how much time is between us. I'll wait until you come back." Megaman said. Axl pulled Megaman into a quick kiss before jumping into the portal. X and Zero followed not looking back. Everyone was quiet inside of the portal. Zero's heart felt heavy for some reason. Like he left something behind back there in monstropolis. Zero knew he hadn't forgotten anything. Still the feeling kept coming back.

Walking out of the portal into their own world felt like an imediate breath of fresh air. Of course there wasn't really fresh air literally but you get the picture. First thing the three did was go and check everywhere to make sure they hadn't altered anything In the past. As they looked around...they had. There was actually a park In Neo Arcadia. A park. This was crazy. There as also a Zoo and a few other nature hotspots. This had amazed X, Axl and Zero. Apparently things were changed for the better. There were still mavericks around here and there but nothing too major. The craziest thing was probably when they got back to maverick headquarters Sigma was still commanding officer. Yet he wasn't a maverick.

This had scared the pants off of Zero and X. But they decided if he acted up even just a little bit they would rip his limb from limb. Checking everywhere around the base everyone seemed to know them. So there was no memory changes. Honestly life had seemingly gone back to normal. Although uneasiness still had Zero feeling Anxious. Suddenly he became worried about all the other times. Only two days had passed when Zero finally wanted to go check.

"X. I have a really bad feeling I'm going to go check on Monstropolis." Zero said anxiously one night. Suddenly X and Zero heard a voice from the sky. It was Keiji Inafune.

"You don't really think I'm going to let you stop my game production right?" Keiji Inafune said from the sky.

"INAFUNE." Zero shouted.

"Pfft. I have no use for defective pixels who have dumb idealistic ideas. By the way you can't go back in time. Oh and No one remembers you neither. They lost all their memories when you went back to your world. So even if you used a time machine, no one would know who you were." Inafune said smugly. This had made Zero want to snap. All the things that happened, all the friendships that had been made. Even the blooming infatuation between Axl and Megaman. All gone. What did he fight for? Everything was going to go back to normal for everyone. War, Death , Struggle. Zero couldn't bare it. X couldn't process it.

"There's no way for you to seek vengeance either. But just in case I'm going to erase your memories. I may need you all for another cross-over fighting game." Inafune said.

"BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKER WHEN I GET YOUR ASS-" Zero was silenced. X was as well. Inafune had taken all of their memories. It was as if memory by memory they were all fading. Zero flashed back to some of the good times he had during this conquest for freedom. Meeting Dr. Wily and Protoman...Teasing Ciel. Beating up Omega Zero...They all were fading. Every single one. Zero felt a tear drop come out of his eye. Suddenly he felt everything go black. He felt as if he was the tape and someone pressed rewind. Then there was silence.

When Zero opened his eyes he was in the bed alone. He'd remembered X had gone on a mission. He'd been gone all night. Zero then felt an odd feeling as if he'd done this before. Zero shrugged it off. X was probably out there hunting the mavericks as he laid. Zero was a little worried at first but, there was no point to dwell on it.  
He went to sleep. X would be home in the morning. Why was Zero so sure? Because no one could defeat X.

Because he was Megaman fucking X. That's why.

The end.

* * *

**Sup hope you liked the story. All that shit. Blah Blah. Welp once again wanna give a shout out to my nigga SomebodyxSombody. I love you mane thanks for always reading my gay fanfiction even though your a straight dude. I would've got lazy and stopped if you hadn't been egging me on to finish. Also I want to get a shout out to a stranger reviewer that I do not know personally. But your reviews always made me happy : 0kamiB1ue. Your cool people. Hope you stick around to read my other Megaman shit. Cause I write alot of it.**

**I'll be taking requests. So yeah. Send that shit.**

**I'm out.**


End file.
